


Captured x And x Greed

by lucasloverl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action & Romance, Anger, Angst, Apologies, Blaming Oneself, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Creepy Clowns, Crying Killua Zoldyck, Death Threats, Eventual Romance, Fear, First Kiss, Friendship, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Hugs, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mocking, Near Death, Needle People, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Post-Canon, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Staring, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, gon's a little tease, i love these two so much, killua loves it though, naked hugs, naked kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasloverl/pseuds/lucasloverl
Summary: Ever since Gon and Killua went their separate ways, they've been in constant communication. But that all changed a month ago. Gon completely stopped talking to Killua. Killua doesn't know why and he's scared that his friend forgot about him. This all changes though when one day Killua gets an unexpected call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try something here; I've had ideas for action focused fanfics before but most of them I've never actually wrote and any others were so bad i didn't even try to publish them anywhere. So here I go. I donno how many chapters I want to make it. I guess that'll depend on if people like it. So please comment.

Fourteen year old Killua Zoldyck looks down at his phone and sighs. Its been a year since he parted ways with his best friend. Gon Freeccs...he’s been traveling with the other boy for a long time and sure they had lots of fun together but the time was right. Gon was on the verge of finding his dad, which was his goal, and Killua found his own goal, to protect his little sister, so they decided that it was for the best. Gon realized his lost his nen and didn’t want to be a burden to his friend and Killua was still hurt by what happened in the NGL and needed time to heal. But they promised they would always keep in communication with each other. They promised that they would call each other often.  
But now…  
About a month ago Gon stopped responding. Why? Killua would ask himself. Why would Gon stop talking to him? Killua wondered if maybe Gon made new friends and started to forget about him. No, Killua reasons, Gon wouldn’t just abandon a friend like that, would he?  
Killua wanted to visit Gon for a while but whenever he thought about it, he started wondering if maybe Gon was ignoring him on purpose and that makes him sad. Sure he needed some time away but he never wanted this.  
Alluka walks into the room of the hotel room they’re sharing and notices Killua’s sad face as he stares at his phone.  
“Big Brother?” she asks, which shakes Killua out of his thoughts.  
“Oh what’s going on Alluka?” the boy asks.  
“You’re doing it again,” she points out. Killua has done this many times in the past, just looking at his phone like he’s deep in thought.  
“Oh right,” Killua says in a low voice.  
“Why don’t you go see him?” Alluka suggests. She guessed right away what was bothering her big brother. She’s not stupid; she knew that he was talking on the phone with his friend for so long and the fact that it just stopped a month ago made it so obvious. Still though, he looks at her in surprise.  
“I-I can’t do that. Its-”  
“I know; its not safe, right Big Brother?” Alluka correctly guesses. Killua nods. He knows that might be the first place Illumi would look for them so he reasons that there’s no way he can ever visit Gon. He would not only put Alluka in danger but Gon too. After all, Gon doesn’t have his nen anymore, Gon told him that himself.  
“You’ll find a way Big Brother; you always do,” she reminds him.  
Killua sighs and lowers his head. “I know but...”  
“But what?”  
What can Killua say? That he’s scared that Gon is ignoring him on purpose? That he’s scared that Gon forgot him?  
“What if-?”  
Alluka reaches over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong Big Brother?”  
Killua sighs again. “What if he-?” Killua finds himself cut off by his phone ringing. He grabs it off the desk and looks at it and to his surprise its a familiar number. Gon? Is Killua seeing this right? Why would Gon be calling him randomly like this after a month of ignoring him?  
Alluka looks at Killua’s phone and exclaims, “Oh its Gon!” She then looks at Killua and notices his reluctance. “What’s wrong? Why don’t you answer it?”  
Killua lowers his hand. “I’m scared,” he admits.  
“Scared?”  
“What if-?” Killua sighs again and sets his phone down on the desk, letting the call go to voicemail. “What if Gon hates me?”  
Alluka looks at him curiously, “Why would he hate you?”  
“I ditched him after promising I wouldn’t,” he tells her.  
“What? No you didn’t,” Alluka reassures him, “I think you two decided that together.”  
“Or maybe he saw that I was ditching him and just went along with it,” Killua reasons. “He was my first friend and I just ditched him!” he exclaims. “Because I couldn’t sort out my feelings I just decided it was ok to just leave him behind!”  
Alluka starts to feel bad. She said they decided this together but she admits that she wanted to just spend time with her big brother with Nanika and just them. No one else, just the three of them. She didn’t know that Killua would miss his friend this much. She just thought that as long as her big brother kept in contact with his friend that things would be alright but now she isn’t so sure.  
“Its just...Gon stopped responding to all my messages a month ago. He stopped taking my calls a month ago. What if he’s tired of trying to keep up our friendship? What if he’s tired of me?”  
“And do you think he’s doing it on purpose? Maybe he’s busy?” Alluka suggests.  
Killua pauses. He has considered that but would Gon really be so busy he wouldn’t have time for his best friend? Besides, wouldn’t Gon have at least told him he was going to be busy?  
“Or...” Alluka starts before she stops herself. Killua doesn’t need her to finish what she’s going to say. He somehow knows exactly what she’s thinking; if Gon isn’t ignoring him on purpose and he isn’t too busy, maybe something happened to him. Killua shakes his head; he doesn’t even want to think about it. He doesn’t even want to think about something bad happening to his friend.  
“No...”  
“Huh?”  
“No! Gon’s strong; I doubt anything happened to him. He’s strong enough so he can overcome anything. And besides, it now seems that everyone likes him,“ he says, referring to when he was in the hospital and it seems everyone at the chairman elections were rooting for him to get better, “Who would want to hurt him? And besides, I don’t think may people even know where Whale Island is.”  
Alluka opens her mouth to respond to that when they hear Killua’s phone ringing again. They both look at his phone before Killua checks it again.  
“Its Gon again,” he says.  
“Please answer it Big Brother,” she pleads, “I’m sure its not what you’re thinking.”  
Killua smiles and pats Alluka on the head. “Sometimes I wonder who is the older sibling. Thanks Alluka.”  
She giggles at this. “Thanks Big Brother.”  
Killua picks up his phone and gets ready to answer it. He looks at Alluka who smiles. He smiles and nods as well before he answers the phone.  
“G-Gon?” he greets, nervous for some reason.  
“Hello Kil,” replies a deep monotone voice. Killua jumps up in surprise at the person who answered. Its a voice he knows well. A voice that even to this day haunts his dreams. The voice of his brother, Illumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see a few kudos so i guess some people like it. so lets see if people like chapter 2 as well

A bead of sweat pours down Killua face as his stomach retches with fear. What the hell is Illumi doing answering Gon’s phone? Was he somehow able to get to Gon? Was it to get to him and Alluka? What happened to Gon? Did Illumi kill him? Killua’s mind starts racing with panic as he just holds his phone. Alluka of course notices this and grabs him by the shoulders when he starts hyperventilating.  
“Big Brother what’s wrong-?”  
Killua quickly regains his composure and brings the phone back up to his face.  
“Where’s Gon?” he demands. Killua doesn’t give a shit about anything else other than that for the moment.  
A moment passes before Killua hears Illumi’s voice on the other end again. All he says is, “he’s alive.”  
Hearing this gives Killua a small moment of relief before he feels anger boiling up inside. “Why the hell are you there?” he demands.  
“Brother who is it?” Alluka asks.  
Killua ignores her; he’s too focused on the task at hand to even notice that Alluka asked something.  
Another pause before Illumi speaks. “Kil, come to the address that I will text you. Bring our brother. If you don’t, he dies.” And with that he hangs up. Killua doesn’t say anything for a moment. He just has a look of intense fear in his eyes.  
“Big Brother?” Alluka asks.  
Again Killua doesn’t say anything but rather he looks down at his phone. Illumi sent the message with the address on it. Its pretty far so it’d take a few days to get there by airship. Still though...did Illumi really kidnap Gon? Is he torturing him? Is Gon even alive? Illumi said he is but that doesn’t mean anything. Still though, the fact that Illumi called him from Gon’s phone says everything.  
“Fuck!” He throws his phone across the room with so much force, it shatters to many pieces when it hits the floor. Alluka gasps in surprise and runs over to him.  
“Big Brother what’s wrong?”  
Killua puts his hand to his face and starts crying. “He got us...”  
“Who?”  
“Illumi,” he replies.  
Alluka gasps. She’s scared of their whole family but Illumi is especially scary because he wants Nanika’s powers all to himself. Its the reason they’re on the run after all.  
“What did he do?” she asks. Killua stands up and punches a hole in the wall. “Dammit! This is bad. What do I do? I gotta save him but how?” Killua brings his fist back to punch the wall again when Alluka runs up to him and hugs him from behind in an effort to calm him. He stops in midair in surprise and he looks down at his sister.  
“What happened? Please tell me Big Brother!” she pleads.  
Killua stays silent for a moment before he sits back down at his chair and says, “He kidnapped Gon.”  
Alluka gasps in surprise. She knew their brother would do anything to get Nanika but somehow she thought Killua’s friend would be safe. “But I thought he was safe back home.”  
“I did too!” Killua yells so loudly it scares Alluka. But she doesn’t scold him for it. Instead she just lets Killua sit there and cry. She wonders what must be going through Killua’s mind right now.  
Killua’s mind is racing. He just assumed Gon would be safe no matter what but now he can’t help but wonder if it was better for Gon’s safety if Gon did go along with them. At least he wouldn’t be vulnerable to attack by Illumi. He could’ve sorted out how own feelings on his own later but at least Gon would’ve been safe. Actually he’s still sorting out his feelings regarding Gon and what happened in the NGL but that’s beside the point. But what should he do? Gon is hurting because of him.  
“Killua...” he hears from behind him and when Killua turns around, he sees Nanika greeting him.  
“Hi Nanika,” he greets.  
“Why sad Killua?” Killua dries his tears and he smiles sadly. He directs Nanika to get closer to him and he pats her on the head.  
“Sorry Nanika. I didn’t mean to lash out like that. Big Brother’s just really upset. Do you remember my friend who you saved? He’s in trouble.”  
“Nanika can help,” she offers.  
“No Nanika. Not this time. This time Big Brother is going to help him.”  
“Hope you can help him,” Nanika tells him.  
Killua smiles again and brings Nanika into a hug. “I hope so too Nanika.”  
“I love you Killua.”  
“Me too Nanika, I love you too.”  
…..  
A few hours later, Killua’s had time to calm down and think about the situation. He explained to Alluka everything he knows, that Illumi has Gon and wants him and Alluka to meet him or he’ll kill Gon.  
“So that’s it,” Killua says. “I don’t know what to do...”  
“Oh poor Gon...” Alluka sighs.  
“Yea...I thought Gon would be safe at home. But I should’ve known Illumi would target him. Dammit!”  
Alluka thinks for a second but then she gets an idea. “Oh! Maybe you can ask Nanika to save him?”  
Killua smiles sadly and shakes his head. “Sorry but that’s not gonna work. You know better than me Nanika’s limits. She can move objects all she want but in order to move a person somewhere, she needs to be near the person. So that won’t work.”  
“Oh right,” she agrees. “I just wanna help somehow.”  
“I know Alluka. I just need to figure out what I need to do.”  
Alluka suddenly gets an idea. “Oh maybe you should go to Whale Island.”  
Killua looks up at her in surprise. “What would that do?”  
“Didn’t you say Gon has an aunt? Maybe she’ll know something.”  
That gives Killua an idea. If Illumi attacked Gon at his home then he hopes Illumi didn’t kill his aunt or anything. He hopes Gon’s family is alright. “Yea….maybe we should actually.”  
“Maybe we should get you a new phone first,” Alluka points out.  
“Oh. Yea I should,” Killua agrees.  
…  
After getting a new phone, Killua and Alluka take a ship to Whale Island. He wants to check up on Gon’s family first of all. Hopefully his aunt and great grandmother are both alive. If he can confirm that, he can concentrate on saving Gon. But first he needs to figure out how to keep Alluka away from harm. Killua looks out to the sea with a sad expression on his face. He didn't expect this to be the reason he would visit Whale Island but here he is.  
When the ship arrives, Killua and Alluka get off the ship and Alluka looks around in wonder. She’s never seen a town this small at all since she started traveling around with her Big Brother.  
“Not much here huh?” Killua asks. She nods and Killua pats her on the head. “Yea when I came here with Gon I was amazed as to how Gon can live in a tiny place like this but its actually pretty nice. Come on,” Killua says, pointing uphill. “Gon’s house is up there.”  
She runs forward. “Come on Big Brother. Let’s go then.”  
Killua nods and leads the way to Gon’s house.  
…  
Killua arrives at Gon’s house and gulps. He really never wanted to visit under these circumstances but he can’t help but feel that its his own fault for being to scared to visit before. If only he did….maybe he would’ve been here when Illumi attacked. But no...he had to sort out his own feelings first. He curses himself for not being strong enough to get over the fact that his friend almost died. Now he really might...no, he can’t think like that. He will save Gon no matter what.  
He feels Alluka grab his arm but when he does he looks down at her smiling face. He looks forward with a look of determination before he reaches out and knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a little short. I hope to make the next longer but I just wanted to get my feet in the ground with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. I hope this one is up to everyone standards. Otherwise, please let me know what I can do to improve.

The moment Killua knocked on the door to Gon’s house, he felt another twinge of fear and when the door opens, he gets the worst feeing in the pit of his stomach. On the other side is a young woman with orange shoulder length hair.   
“Gon!” she calls out hopefully, clearly stressed. She probably hasn’t been sleeping much lately. The poor woman has probably been tearing her hair out with worry. One look at her and he knows its true, Gon is gone. Illumi really did capture him.  
Killua and Gon’s aunt stare at each other for a few moments and Killua looks away, ashamed that he wasn’t able to protect Gon in his time of need.   
Killua decides to break the ice by saying, “H-Hi Miss Mito.” He looks up at her and sees her smiling at him, although he knows that smile is fake.   
“Oh Hello Killua. Come in,” she invites him in. She’s clearly disappointed that it wasn’t Gon at the door but Killua decides not to pay any mind to it. Her son is missing after all so he nods and he looks at Alluka. “Come on Alluka.”  
“Oh who is this pretty girl?” Mito asks.  
“Oh right. This is my little sister, Alluka,” Killua introduces.  
“Hello miss,” Alluka greets.  
“Nice to meet you Alluka. Of course you’re welcome to come in as well.”  
“Thanks ma’am.” Alluka joyfully runs in and Killua walks in after her. They see an old woman standing at the stove, preparing tea and Killua greets her as well.   
“Hello Miss Abe.”  
“Greetings Killua,” the old woman greets.  
Killua and Alluka sit down at the table and Gon’s great grandmother sits as well. Mito opens the cabinet and prepares four cups for them all and pours them some tea. She sits at the table as well. A few moments pass in silence. In fact its so quiet Killua feels the need to say something, anything, to break the tension in the air. He’s used to dinners with his family to be this quiet, not Gon’s family. In fact he is about to say something when Mito talks first.  
“Killua, do you know where Gon is?”  
The question is like a knife to his chest. At least he knows now that Illumi didn’t hurt Gon’s family. He can only guess that Gon just didn’t come back home one day. If only he was here...if only he visited Gon sooner…  
“Please Killua, do you have any idea?” she repeats. “Gon’s been missing for a month and its not like him to disappear without at least saying anything to me first.”  
Killua clinches his fists with regret. Why the hell didn’t he anticipate this? Why didn’t he anticipate that Illumi would go after Gon? Alluka looks at him in concern. It looks like he’s about to start crying any moment. But he doesn’t though; instead he just speaks.  
“Gon is...” Suddenly his phone rings. He quickly pulls it out of his pocket to see who it is. Once he sees who it is, he gulps. Its from Gon’s phone again so that means Illumi’s calling him.  
“Is it from Gon?” Mito asks, somehow knowing its from Gon’s phone.  
Killua slowly gets out of his chair. “Uh...no,” he lies. “But I need to take this call. I’ll be just a moment.” He excuses himself and goes outside to answer the phone while leaving Alluka and Gon’s family confused.  
Once Killua is outside, he closes the door behind him and looks at his phone again. What does Illumi want this time? Is he calling to say he killed Gon? Is he calling to threaten Killua again? He slowly answers the call and puts the phone up to his ear.  
“Gon?”  
Just like last time, there is a pause until a monotone voice comes through the phone. “Kil, I’m waiting.”  
Killua feels another twinge of fear in his stomach. This time though he swallows down his fear. He has to hear Gon’s voice.  
“Let me talk to him,” he demands.  
Another pause. “I don’t think you’re in any position to demand anything.”  
“Just fucking do it! ” he yells out. Its a good thing he’s outside otherwise Gon’s family might hear him.  
Killua hears another pause before he hears a weak voice on the other side and it makes his heart sink.. “Killua….”  
“G-Gon?”  
“Sorry Killua...”  
Sorry? What the hell does Gon have to be sorry for? But before he can question any further, he hears Illumi’s voice again.  
“He’s been saying that for a while now. I’ve been showing him our world and I think I broke him.”  
Killua feels intense anger boiling up inside him. Illumi’s been torturing Gon, hasn’t he? He never wanted Gon to experience the pain he experienced growing up and now exactly that is happening. Damn Illumi. Does that bastard really think he’s Killua’s brother after this? He just hopes this experience doesn’t change Gon like it changed him.  
“Gon...”  
“You have a week. Deliver our brother to me or he dies. Of course with him broken like this, death might be a better option either way. Maybe I should just kill him now.”  
“No!” Killua shouts.   
Illumi pauses again before continuing. “I see. Perhaps you would like to finish him off yourself. I will allow it. Just bring Alluka to me.” And with that he hangs up.  
“Dammit I’m not done with you yet. Illumi!” Killua shouts in vain. He holds up the phone like he’s about to throw it again when the front door opens and Alluka suddenly grabs his arm from behind.  
“Stop Big Brother!” she pleads. Killua brings his arm back down and smiles sadly. He doesn’t realize it but Gon’s aunt is standing there with a look of confusion on her face.  
“Big Brother; I know you can do it,” Alluka encourages. Without changing expressions, Killua pats her on the head before walking past her. He also walks past Gon’s aunt and when he does, he just says, “Sorry,” before heading inside and upstairs to Gon’s room.  
…  
Killua opens the door to Gon’s room and immediately just plops down on Gon’s bed. He starts crying intensely the moment his head touches the pillow. Even after not being used for a month, Gon’s pillow still smells like him. Its comforting in a way...but it also reminds him that the black haired boy is not here. That’s not right; Gon should be home with his family, not being tortured by Illumi. He doesn’t even notice when Alluka comes into the room, nor when she sits on the bed.  
“Big Brother...” she greets, which is the first indication that Alluka is even there. Funny, he should’ve noticed her but his sad state made him drop all his defenses.   
“Hi Alluka,” Killua greets back.  
“Big Brother, I know you can help Gon.”  
“I know...its my fault he got in this mess anyways.”  
“That’s not why; he’s your friend right? That means helping him through any danger no matter what it is, right?”  
Killua nods.   
“Yea. But Illumi, he’s….”  
“What is it Big Brother?”  
“He’s been torturing Gon. I don’t know if Gon will even be the same...after this.”  
“Oh...” Alluka makes a sad face. She’s never been put through training like Killua has but she knows that it must be very hard. To imagine Gon going through that same kind of pain must be excruciating for Killua. She doesn’t say anything and just lets Killua cry. This goes on for a few minutes when they hear a knock at the door. Its Mito.  
Killua looks back at her with tears in his eyes. How will he tell her that her nephew/adopted son has been kidnapped by his older brother? Would she blame him? Would she tell him not to see Gon again? There are so many possibilities and Killua is scared of each one.   
But his worries subside when she speaks. “Killua, please get him back.”  
Killua looks at her in surprise. She speaks again, “Alluka told me everything. She said that Gon went somewhere far away and you’ve been looking for him for a month.”  
Killua looks at Alluka who just nods. He smiles in appreciation. At least she didn’t tell Gon’s aunt the truth. Mito sighs and looks at him with worry and a bit of frustration in her eyes. “Its been hard not knowing where he disappeared to but I know he’ll be alright now with you looking out for him. I swear, I never would’ve thought Gon would disappear without even telling me but I guess he also gets that from his father. Anyways I’m sure you’ll find him.”  
Killua nods. Gon’s family must’ve been more worried about him than he is. After all, as far as they knew, Gon just disappeared one day. They’ve had to worry about Gon for a month while he’s only known for a few days now so he decides to dry his tears and focus on saving Gon. “I will find him, I promise,” he assures her.  
“Thank you. Would you like to stay the night?” she offers.  
“Yes please. I have a few things I need to do first. Then I’ll set out to find Gon as soon as I can.”  
“I know you’ll find him.”  
“Thank you Miss Mito.” Mito then leaves the room and Killua pats Alluka on the head. “Thanks for not telling her about Illumi.”  
“Well I kinda figured that you wouldn’t want your friend’s aunt knowing that part.”  
Smiling, Killua replies, “I have the best little sister ever.”  
She smiles back at him. “And I have the best big brother in the whole world.”  
….  
Killua and Alluka spend the night in Gon’s room and in the morning, Mito is in the kitchen making breakfast when Alluka comes down the stairs.   
“Oh Alluka,” Mito greets, “good morning.”  
“Good morning ma’am,” Alluka greets.  
“Is Killua up yet?” Mito asks.  
“He’s up but he said he had some things to do so he’ll be down in a bit.”  
“Oh honestly,” she says, “his breakfast is going to get cold.”  
Alluka looks at the wonderful breakfast Gon’s aunt made. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, the works. Alluka sits down at the table in preparation for breakfast. “Oh well more for us.”  
Mito smiles; its nice having guests in the house. Especially if they’re Gon’s friends. All that is missing now is Gon and she hopes the boy will come back home soon, wherever he is.  
Meanwhile in Gon’s room, Killua goes over his plan in his head. The address Illumi texted him is still kinda far, at least a few days. But he can’t exactly take Alluka all that day, especially because for all he knows, Illumi will be planning an ambush. He can’t put his little sister in danger but he can’t abandon Gon either. Ugh...this is so confusing. It reminds him of a riddle Gon said he was given during the hunter exam. He remembers that Gon told him that he was given a scenario where if your mother and your lover were kidnapped and you could only save one, which would you save. Its not quite the same because its his friend and sister but still. Then he briefly imagines what if Gon were his lover in that situation and how piss easy that decision would be because he hates his mother. He blushes and quickly shakes that thought out of his head. Lover? Who said anything about that?  
Well either way, the first thing he needs to do is keep Alluka safe. He looks through his phone at his contacts. Maybe he can get one of his friends to take care of her. But who would be strong enough to protect her? He flips through the names until he sees an obvious one, Bisky. She would definitely be strong enough to protect Alluka, that’s obvious. So he decides to call her.  
The phone rings a few times before the phone picks up. “Hello?” he hears.  
“Bisky?”  
“Oh Killua!” she greets. “How are you today? Keeping up with your training?”  
“Yea I am,” he replies. He kind of has to in order to keep protecting Alluka after all. “Listen Bisky I have a favor.”  
“Oh? You need some more training? Lemme guess, Gon did something stupid again huh?”  
Killua looks down in shame. “N-Not quite.”  
Noticing the low tone in Killua’s voice, Bisky’s own tone changes to a serious one. “Did something happen?”  
“Kinda...Gon got kidnapped.”  
“What?!” she exclaims so loudly Killua has to pull the phone away from his ear. ‘Damn hag!’ Killua thinks.  
“How did that happen? With how strong Gon is-!”  
“He lost his nen,” Killua interrupts. A few moments of silence pass before Bisky talks again. “And where were you?”  
Killua cringes at this. He knew she would ask and he dreaded it. Well might as well tell her. “Gon and I kinda weren’t traveling together then.”  
“What? Why? I thought things were better between you two!”  
Pretty much the reaction he expected. Sure Bisky did tell him to stay out of Gon’s life at one point but after removing Illumi’s needle, things seemed better and upon telling her about the needle so Bisky let him stay with Gon. But now...  
“Its a long story. You saw Gon in the hospital. He almost died. I couldn’t get over something like that so easily. But now….”  
And without skipping a beat, Bisky asks, “Who kidnapped him?”  
With a heavy heart, Killua replies by saying, “My brother.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s after my sister. He’ll stop at nothing to get her. Its my fault; I should’ve seen this coming. I should’ve-!”  
“Why does he want your sister?” Bisky interrupts him by asking.  
He says in a quiet voice, “I can’t tell you that.”  
Bisky is quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and yelling, “You better tell me right now before I come over there and beat it out of you!”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t say. But I was hoping to ask you a favor.”  
“Oh is that so? Then I refuse.”  
Killua feels anger boiling up at that. “What?”  
“Not unless you tell me what you’re hiding.”  
“Um...” Its not that he doesn’t want to tell her but he can’t. The less people who know about Nanika, the better. It was a risk even telling Gon and now look where he is, captured by his brother because of it.  
“Are you afraid that you’ll put me in danger or something? Please, you should have more faith in me.”  
Killua tries to argue but he knows she’s right. She’s strong enough that she can protect Alluka from anyone, maybe even his dad and grandpa.  
“Killua-” she starts before she hears him sigh from the other side of the phone before he says, “ok.”  
“So you’ll tell me?”  
“Not over the phone. Not secure enough. Where are you right now? Can you text me your address?”  
“Sure. I’ll send you the address now.”  
Killua checks his texts and checks the address Bisky just sent him. He nods. “Ok I’ll be there in a few days.”  
“I’ll see you then.”  
….  
After about 30 min, Killua comes down the stairs to join Alluka and Gon’s family at the dinner table.  
“Well its about time Big Brother,” Alluka huffs. “Miss Mito insisted we wait for you.”  
“Oh,” Killua smiles. “Sorry I kept you waiting.” He sits down at the table. “I just had to take care of something. We need to visit our teacher first.”  
“Oh really your teacher?” Mito asks. “That Bisky person?”  
Killua looks at her in surprise. “How’d you know?”  
“Oh I made Gon write a report on everything he did after he got his hunter license. He mentioned training with this Bisky person.”  
“Oh, that’s right.” Killua actually forgot that Gon told him he did a report on their adventures. He left some things out of course, like going to Killua’s house and the stuff that happened with Pitou and Kite but he did say he mentioned everything else.  
“After we visit our teacher, then I’ll continue looking for Gon,” he tells her.  
“I sure hope you find him. Besides, he’s in big trouble for leaving all of a sudden and not telling us.”  
Killua gulps. Maybe he can somehow convince to reconsider that part. After all, its not Gon’s fault at all, its his.   
“We kinda have to leave right away,” he adds.  
“Aww really?” Alluka whines. “We just got here!”  
Killua pats his sister on the head. “I know but Gon’s waiting for us. We shouldn’t keep him waiting, right?”  
Alluka pauses for a moment before she nods. She gets it. The longer Gon is in Illumi’s hands, the harder its going to be for him. For Gon’s sake and her big brother’s sake, he needs to save his friend as soon as possible.  
“Oh, well the least you can do is have breakfast first,” Mito offers.  
“What are you nuts? Of course we’ll eat. Lets eat Alluka!”  
“Yea. Thanks Miss Mito!”  
“Of course. And remember. Any friend of Gon’s is welcome here so even after you find him and bring him back, visit sometime, ok?”  
Killua nods. “Of course I will. I like it here. And don’t worry; Gon will be back before you know it,” and mentally he adds, ‘I just hope Gon will be ok after going though all that.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, we'll get to the action soon but I wouldn't expect much lol. I have a few ideas rolling around though. Anyways please comment.

After saying their goodbyes to Gon’s family, Killua and Alluka start traveling. Killua’s goal right now is to get to Bisky in one piece and he’s definitely made sure of that. Every time they board a new ship, train, or airship, Killua triple checked every square inch of the place for danger such as needle people. It might be a little paranoid but with Illumi, you never know. He is a very powerful manipulator after all.  
A few days pass and they arrive as Bisky’s house. “So this is your teacher’s house,” Alluka says.  
Killua smiles and pats her on the head. “Yea; her name is Bisky and she’s going to be taking care of you for a while.”  
“I still think I could’ve stayed at Gon’s house and it’d be fine.”  
“I told you that its too dangerous. What if Illumi expected us to do that? Then while I’m running around aimlessly, he’d just help himself right to you.”  
“I guess...” she pouts.  
“Come on. It won’t be so bad. Bisky may be an annoying hag but she’s pretty strong. I wouldn’t want to fight her, well er...again.”  
“Again?”  
Killua laughs a little in embarrassment. “No nothing nothing. Lets see here...” He walks up to her door and knocks. From the other side he hears Bisky yelling, “Coming!” But before she opens the door, Killua yells, “Stop!”  
She looks at the door in confusion and then Killua continues talking. “Before you open it, let me ask you something. What made you decide to train Gon and I?”  
Bisky doesn’t know where this is headed but decides to just humor him. “I saw that you two were just being a bunch of dumb kids on Greed Island. Just fighting monsters without even trying and so I knew that if I didn’t train you, you two would be in trouble if a stronger player came around.”  
Killua drops his guard and sighs with relief, satisfied with her answer.. “Ok.”  
Bisky opens the door and looks down at Alluka. “Oh so this is your sister. I had no idea you had such a pretty sister Killua,” she compliments.  
Alluka giggles at this. “Thank you Miss Bisky.”  
“Oh please, you can drop the ‘miss’. It makes me sound old.”  
Under his breath, Killua says, “Well you are an old hag.”  
Angry, Bisky smacks Killua into the sky before she continues. “Anyways, just Bisky is fine. Why don’t you come in?” she offers.  
“Ok Bisky. Thanks!” Killua comes back down from the sky just when Alluka runs inside Bisky’s house and when she does, he’s about to follow when Bisky stops him and holds up a finger. Instinctively, Killua uses Gyo and sees a number.  
“Two!”  
“Good work Killua.” Bisky puts down her finger and invites him inside. Bisky notices Alluka is sitting on her couch so she invites Killua to sit next to her while she takes a seat in the chair across from them.  
“So,” she starts, “What’s with the question?”  
Killua looks down. “Sorry,” he apologies. “I had to be sure. Illumi is a powerful manipulator and I didn’t want to take any chances.”  
“Do you have such little faith in your teacher?” Bisky asks, faking offense.  
“No. I didn’t mean to-”  
She laughs at Killua’s response. “Relax; I was kidding.” Changing subjects, she asks, “So, what’s this about Gon being kidnapped?”  
She notices when Killua’s eyes become somber. “Just what I said; Illumi kidnapped him and its all my fault.”  
“Now how is it your fault?” she asks curiously.  
Without changing expressions, he says, “Because I abandoned him. I wasn’t there when he needed me most.”  
“Now I don’t think that’s true; knowing you, if you knew he was in trouble, you would have been there in an instant.”  
“But I wasn’t. That’s the point. I can’t forgive myself for that.”  
“I...see...” she says. Killua is definitely taking this hard. Is his brother really that dangerous? Maybe she should go with Killua to rescue Gon. As if knowing what Bisky is thinking, Killua says, “But I didn’t come to ask you to come with me.”  
“Oh? Then what did you ask me? Does this have to do with why he’s after your little sister?”  
Killua looks at Alluka before looking at Bisky with that same somber expression. “Do you really want to know why?”  
“I believe I told you before,” Bisky starts, “You don’t need to worry about putting me in danger.”  
“Ok...” Killua turns back to Alluka. “Can you ask Nanika to come out?”  
“Sure,” Alluka agrees. She goes to sleep and Nanika awakens.  
“This is Nanika,” Killua introduces. “She has the power to grant any wish I make.”  
“Oh then I can get any beautiful gem I want!” Bisky exclaims, only half serious.  
“Are you fucking serious you old ha-” Killua doesn’t get a chance to finish that sentence before Bisky smacks him through the ceiling.  
When Killua comes back down, Bisky continues. “Obviously I’m joking. So I take it that’s why your brother is after her?”  
Killua nods. “My family kept her captive all her life so they can use her power whenever they want. I managed to get her out but Illumi won’t take no for an answer. He just wants her powers all to himself, that greedy bastard.”  
“Well hello Nanika,” Bisky greets, holding out her hand as she does.  
“Hello lady,” Nanika replies.  
Killua looks down at her, “Now Nanika, don’t call her lady. Call her ha-” Killua abruptly looks up at Bisky before snickering a little. “Call her Bisky.”  
“Hello Bisky,” Nanika corrects herself.  
“Are you taking care of your big brother?” Bisky asks.  
“Yea,” Nanika replies.  
“Good. And I can tell he really loves both you and Alluka.”  
“We love Killua!” And with that Nanika goes back to sleep and Alluka awakens again.  
Bisky looks at Killua again and asks, “Is this how Gon got better after his accident?”  
“Yea. I asked Nanika to heal him.”  
“Well I can understand why your brother wants her.”  
“That’s why I need to ask you something.” Killua sighs and looks down with a somber look in his eyes again. “I’m going to save Gon from him. Can you take care of Alluka?”  
Bisky studies Killua’s expression for a moment. She can tell that he’s serious about this. The look in his eyes tell her everything. He’s torn between wanting to save Gon and protecting his sister and knowing Alluka is safe will at least let him concentrate on saving Gon. Bisky has got to admit that it’s nice knowing that out of all the people Killua knows, he picked her to take care of his sister. He knew that she is strong enough to protect Alluka no matter what. He isn’t wrong after all. She is the best person for the job.  
“Of course I will. I’ll protect her no matter what happens,” she promise. She then adds, “But are you going to save Gon by yourself?”  
He nods. “I can’t put anyone else in danger. I’ll save Gon, I promise.”  
Bisky smiles sadly. She knows she has to convince him otherwise. The boy’s brother is the one who tortured him all his life. His brother is the one who planted that needle in his head that caused him to run away from danger. She’s afraid if Killua confronts Illumi alone, he might not come back.  
“I think you should ask some of your friends to come with you,” she suggests.  
The boy feels another twinge of fear as he thinks about that. “I-I can’t. I already put Gon in danger. I can’t put the others in danger too.”  
“I think your friends would love to help. I’m sure they’ll be fine with being in danger if it means helping out Gon.” When Killua doesn’t say anything, she adds, “Think about it. I know you're afraid of putting them in danger but I'm sure they'd gladly risk it to help Gon. Besides, your chances of saving Gon will be much better if your friends come too, right?”  
Alluka puts her hand on his shoulder and adds, “Please Big Brother. I want you and Gon to come back. Please ask your other friends to help.”  
Killua looks over at her and smiles sadly. “Thanks Alluka. I think I will ask them.”  
“How long do you have to save him?” Bisky asks.  
The boy stands up and says, “A few more days. I’ll call Leorio and Kurapika now. Excuse me.”  
Bisky nods. “Of course. You’ll see. They’d love to join you.”  
Killua looks back at her and notices that she’s holding up another finger. Again he uses Gyo and looks at the number she made with nen.  
“One!”  
She puts the finger down. “Just making sure you’re paying attention. Now, please call them.”  
Killua nods and goes into another room to make some calls.  
…  
In the other room, Killua looks over his contacts until he stops at Kurapika’s name. He looks at his name with a little annoyance. He doesn’t expect the Kurta to answer. He almost never answers his phone for anything personal. He didn’t even answer his phone when Leorio called him while Gon was in the hospital.  
He sighs as he dials Kurapika, hoping he actually answers this time. A few rings later and it goes to voice mail. “Fuck!” Killua abruptly hangs up. Instead of trying again, he scrolls down a little further until he sees Leorio’s name. At least he’ll answer. He dials. It takes a few rings but then Leorio picks up the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey old man,” Killua greets.  
“Killua you little shit!” Leorio yells, “I’m not old; stop that!”  
Killua smirks a little. At least he got a moment of laughter from that.  
“As much as I’d like to tease you more, there are more serious things to talk about.”  
“What is it?” Leorio asks. He hears Killua sigh from the other side of the line before he speaks with a heavy voice.  
“Gon’s been kidnapped.”  
“WHAT?” Killua hears a loud slam from what he guesses is Leorio slamming his hands on the desk he’s sitting at.  
“What the hell happened?” he demands.  
“Gon was home and Illumi took him.”  
“And where the hell were you?”  
Killua looks down in shame. “Away.”  
“’the hell you mean ‘away’?  
“Just away, ok?” Killua says, impatient. Seriously, is everyone going to ask that? Its not like following Gon is all he does, right? “Its not important. Are you gonna help me save him or not?”  
“Are you kidding? Of course I’ll help! Where are you?”  
“There’s not enough time. Let’s meet up at this hotel near where Gon is. I’m gonna text you the location. And be careful. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how dangerous my brother is. I think you should use zetsu the moment you get on the airship just to be safe. You do know how don’t you?”  
“Of course I do!”  
“Really? Because I remember a certain idiot who only knew how to use ten when we met up in Yorknew City,” he teases.  
That riled him up. With annoyance in his voice, Leorio replies, “You little shit! I was too busy studying to learn all of that then! I got a lot better at nen since then. Anyways, I’ll leave now and I’ll make sure Kurapika comes as well. I’ll drag that bastard from wherever he is right now and we’ll be there soon.”  
Killua smiles at this. Leorio must’ve guessed that he wanted to ask Kurapika as well. Of course, he’s more used to Kurapika not answering his phone than anyone. Maybe he found a sure fire way to reach him? In a soft voice, he says, “Thank you.”  
“Of course! We’ll be there for Gon anytime. I just hope he’s ok.”  
“Yea...me too. See you then.” He hangs up and quickly textes Leorio the address.  
He exits the room and Alluka gets up and walks to him. “So did you reach them?” He pats Alluka on the head. “Yea. They’re gonna meet me there. Now make sure you do what Bisky tells you.”  
“Of course. Now go save him!”  
Killua nods. He gets ready to leave when Bisky stops him.  
“I just want to tell you to be careful. I’m not familiar with your brother’s abilities but you are so make sure you watch yourself.  
He nods. “I will. I’ll see you two in a little while.”  
“Good luck Big Brother!”  
“Yes good luck Killua.”  
Killua walks out with more determination than over. No matter what, he will save Gon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5. We're about to confront Illumi. I'm still playing around with a few ideas for later chapters but let me know how this one was. Hope you like it.

Killa travels for the next few days to a city just west of Yorknew City, where Gon is being held. Throughout that time, Killua just stares ahead with a grim look on his face and it really freaks out the other passengers on the airship. When he arrives, he waits at the lobby of the agreed on hotel with zetsu active just in case Illumi’s tracking them. He waits for about 20 minutes when Leorio and Kurapika finally show up. Killua looks up at them and notices that both of them are using zetsu as well before looking back at the ground, deep in thought. They notice him and walk over to him to say hello.  
“Hello Killua,” Kurapika greets. Killua doesn’t say anything; he just continues to stare at the ground with the same grim expression on his face.  
“Killua you little shit answer him right now!” Leorio demands. Killua looks up at them.   
“Sorry...” he apologies. “I just want to save him as soon as possible.”  
“Yes, about that...” Kurapika starts, “What happened? Leorio was kind of light on the details.”  
“Because Killua didn’t tell me much,” Leorio defends himself.  
Killua stands up and walks past them. “Does it matter? Illumi kidnapped Gon and we need to save him.”  
“Killua, don’t walk away!” Leorio exclaims. “How can you expect us to be able to help if we don’t know everything?”  
Hearing Leorio said that really made Killua mad. They want to know why? He thought that Gon being in trouble was reason enough. It is for him.  
“Are you saying you won’t help unless I tell you?” he scoffs, “some friends you are.”  
“Please Killua,” Kurapika begins, “He wasn’t saying that. Believe me, we’re just as upset that Gon was taken as you are but we need to know what happened.”  
Killua bites his lower lip. He doesn’t want to put even more of his friends in danger by telling them about Nanika. “I can’t say.”  
“ ‘the hell you mean you can’t say?” Leorio demands.  
“...all I can say is its my fault,” Killua answers.  
“Killua,” Kurapika scolds, “I know you’re upset but that’s no reason to blame yourself. Your brother is the one who captured Gon, not you.”  
Killua turns back to Kurapika and opens his mouth to respond when they hear a particularly effeminate voice behind them.   
“Aww don’t worry. Killua just has a lot on his mind right now. His brother kidnapped his precious Gon after all and he blames himself. He should though because it is his fault.”  
The three look back at the source of the voice to see Hisoka standing there doing one of his usual Jojo poses.  
“Hello!” Hisoka greets.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Leorio demands.  
“Did Illumi send you?” Killua asks.  
“No Illumi doesn’t know I’m here,” Hisoka replies, “In fact, I’ve had my eye on things for you since you took your sweet time to get here.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Kurapika asks.   
“Oh nothing much,” Hisoka teases, “I just know where Gon’s being held.”  
Upon hearing this, Killua immediately releases his zetsu and turns on Godspeed. He then rushes over to Hisoka and grabs him by the arm. “Where?” he demands. Leorio and Kurapika both notices that Killua has a look of bloodlust in his eyes. Hisoka notices too and smirks creepily.  
“Oh that look of bloodlust...you’re as adorable as ever Killua...”  
“Shut up and tell me.”  
Hisoka puts his finger to his chin as he thinks for a moment. “I don’t think I want to.”  
Upon hearing this, Killua starts to twist Hisoka’s arm but before he can cause too much damage, he finds himself being pulled back by Hisoka’s Bungie Gum. He looks behind himself with Gyo and pulls out his assassin’s claws. He severs the string of Bungie Gum and runs at Hisoka but before he can attack, Hisoka quickly attaches more gum to his cheek and pulls him to the side with it. Killua severs it again and rushes at him again.   
But before the fight can continue, Kurapika and Leorio appear before the boy to stop him.  
“Enough!” Kurapika warns. “If we just fight amongst each other like this, we’ll never save Gon.”  
Killua retracts his assassin claws and turns off Godspeed. “Tell him that.”  
“Oh please,” Hisoka retorts. “You act like I only came here to taunt you.”  
“Didn’t you?” Killua snorts.  
“As a matter of fact, no,” he replies.  
“Then why are you here?” Kurapika asks. “I swear if you mean to help Illumi, I won’t hold back.”  
Hisoka looks at at Kurapika and smirks when he sees the Kurta’s scarlet eyes.   
“I must say those eyes are yours are quite beautiful when they turn scarlet like that.”  
“Shut up! Tell us why you’re here already.”  
Hisoka grabs a chair and sits in it. “I believe I told you already. I know where Gon is.”  
“Then why the hell didn’t you save him already?” Leorio asks.   
He leans back in the chair. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure I want to.”  
Killua stares at him with clear anger in his eyes. “And why is that? I thought you liked Gon.”  
“I’m not interested in broken toys,” Hisoka says, knowing hearing that will piss off Killua.  
“WHAT?” Killua exclaims. “Don’t fucking call Gon a toy!”  
Ignoring him, Hisoka continues, “Such a shame too. Gon had a lot of potential but now his fruit went rotten.”  
Before Hisoka can continue, Killua suddenly appears on top of Hisoka’s shoulders, ready to snap his neck. Before he can though, Hisoka casually flings him away with a couple strings of Bungie Gum that are attached to his cheeks.  
“You on the other hand Killua...you still have a lot of potential.”  
Killua gets off the ground and spits out a little blood from when he bit his lip in anger.   
“Killua!” Kurpika shouts. Killua looks at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and walking away.  
“Aww and I had so much fun fighting with you. Too bad. I wanted to ravage you,” Hisoka shouts after Killua which gives the boy a chill down his spine. ‘Creepy fucking clown,’ he thinks.  
Hisoka smirks with satisfaction. “Anyways, I could be convinced to change my mind about telling you where Gon is being held...”  
“What do you mean?” Kurapika asks.  
“I could be convinced if Gon were to suddenly get his nen back. I’m sure you know what I mean, right Killua?”  
Killua pauses for a moment and Leorio and Kurapika look at him in confusion.   
“Wait what does he mean?” Kurapika asks.  
“Can you help him get his nen back?” Leorio adds.  
“Oh...so you didn’t tell them?” Hisoka asks. “I suppose you aren’t as good friends as I assumed.”  
“Tell us what?” Leorio asks. “What the hell are you hiding?”  
Killua doesn’t say anything so Hisoka continues, “It involves that creature Killua calls his brother.”  
“Sister!” Killua corrects, “You fucking asshole!”  
“Oh my mistake,” Hisoka replies, not even the slightest bit sorry and Killua knows this. He feels more and more anger boiling up the more he looks at Hisoka. Not only did he insult Gon but Alluka now too. “Anyways, you know what you need to do right Killua?”  
Killua looks down, like he’s deep in thought. He knows Gon wouldn’t want Nanika to restore his nen, the other boy told him that himself. Killua offered but Gon reasoned that Killua helped him enough and he’ll get his nen back himself one day. Still though, if Hisoka really knows where Gon is, maybe doing this is worth it right? He mentally berates himself; the more he thinks about this, the worse off Gon will be so he hastily makes his decision.  
“Ok I’ll do it so please tell me where he is.”  
“Do what?” Hisoka asks teasingly.   
“I’ll have Nanika restore Gon’s nen,” he promises.  
“Good boy. Now follow me and I’ll show you where Gon is,” Hisoka instructs. Killua follows him with Kurapika and Leroio following.  
“Do you know what’s going on?” Leorio asks Kurpika.   
“No idea but I’m sure Killua will explain it later,” the Kurta answers.  
The four of them exit the hotel room when they find them surrounded by a bunch of people in a trance like state.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6, finally Killua will confront Illumi but where's Gon? Well time to find out? I don't think I'm exactly great at action scenes so I hope its not too bad.

Needle People, people controlled by Illumi’s nen ability surround them by the hundreds. It seems Illumi got a lot better at it since last time. Killua looks around at all of them and takes a fighting stance. Kurapika and Leorio get ready to fight as well. 

“Are these those ‘needle people’ you told me about Leorio?” Kurpika asks. 

“That’s right. Illumi caused quite an uproar the last time he did this,” Leorio explains. “Bastard almost ruined the elections.” 

“Can we save them?” 

“Not usually,” Hisoka explains. “Even if they survive, they’ll never be the same ever again. Its truly a marvelous ability.”

“Can you go five minutes without getting a boner over someone’s nen ability?” Killua taunts. “Just ignore them. Where is Gon?”

“Hmph...follow me.” 

Hisoka takes out some playing cards and attacks, cutting though the needle people who rush at them all at once. The other three start fighting as well. Knowing that Gon wouldn’t want him to kill innocent people, even if they are Needle People, so he avoids killing them and just disables them with chops to the neck. Leorio and Kurapika are doing the same, avoiding lethal blows by simply knocking them out with punches to the gut. But the problem is the more Needle People they disable, the more show up. But they keep fighting through the crowd while following Hisoka throughout the city.

“Dammit is Illumi controlling everyone in the city?” Leorio asks. 

“Seems so,” Killua confirms.

“So everyone in the city is in danger?”

“Perhaps an exorcist could make a difference,” Leorio suggests.

“Perhaps,” Hisoka says, “But who cares about these weaklings? I’d rather fight the man behind them.”

“So that’s it. You just want to fight Illumi,” Killua retorts. 

“Perhaps.”

“Where are you leading us anyways? I swear if you’re just stalling us...” Killua threatens.

“Aww are you that worried for your beloved Gon?” Hisoka teases. “Its not too far now.”

“I just want to save him as soon as possible,” Killua replies and to himself, he adds, “And I have to apologize to him.”

Hisoka leads the others to the outskirts of the city where they find an old warehouse. Guarding it is a bunch more Needle People but since they’re all keeping themselves hidden, the Needle People don’t see them. 

“So, here it is. Gon is here so I hope you appreciate my assistance,” Hisoka tells them. “And that’s it for me. You better keep your promise to me, Killua.”

“You’re not going to help?” Kurpika asks.

“Nope.”

“Good riddance you creepy clown,” Killua retorts.

“Aww...don’t worry I’ll still be watching. I look forward to see your fight with your brother.”

“That man isn’t my brother,” he replies with bitterness in his voice.

“Is that so? Well either way I’ll enjoy the fight.”

“Yea...probably fapping while you watch huh? Fucking creepy clown.”

“Aww...I love you too, my adorable Killua.” 

Killua feels a chill down his spine when Hisoka says that but he doesn’t say anything in response to that. Hisoka just smiles creepily at this.

“I just have one more word of wisdom. Illumi is now a member of the Spiders,” Kurapika’s ears perk up to this. “Thought you should know. Bye!” And with that Hisoka runs off. 

Leorio shivers. “That guy really creeps me out!” he exclaims.

“You’re telling me. Good fucking riddance,” Killua agrees. “But man what the hell was that about Illumi being a member of the Phantom Troupe?”

“I think he was just trying to rile me up,” Kurapika answers. Killua and Leorio look at him and his eyes are scarlet in color. “This is perfect though. If your brother is in the Spiders, he has all the venerabilities of the Spiders,” he says, summoning his chains to show them.

“You mean your Chain Jail right?” Leorio asks. 

“Not a chance. I’m killing that bastard myself!” Killua exclaims.

“I don’t think Gon would want that,” Kurapika warns. 

“Yea and wouldn’t killing your brother put you at odds with your family?” Leorio asks. 

“I don’t care. That bastard’s no longer my brother so I don’t give a shit if my family doesn’t like it. That bastard dies tonight.”

“Just please don’t be too hasty Killua.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go.” Killua makes his way over to the warehouse with Kurapika and Leorio watching. Its now that the Needle People notice them and attack. Killua easily disables them. The others notice his attacks getting more and more brutal as well. Kurapika and Leorio join in as well and the three are making their way to the warehouse and while Kurapika and Leorio keep fighting, Killua reaches the entrance and gets ready to go inside.

“Wait Killua!” Kurapika calls out but its too late. Killua is inside.

….

Inside the warehouse, Illumi is standing there as if expecting him. He looks at Killua with that same blank and emotionless expression he typically has.

“This was not the deal Kil,” he says, “Where is our brother?”

Instead of answering, Killua immediately turns on Godspeed and rushes at Illumi, pilling out his assassin’s claws as well. Illumi is ready though, as soon as the boy is within striking distance, he attacks Illumi with one of his claws, ready to tear his heart out when Illumi grabs his arm and stops him.

“I believe I asked you a question. Where is our brother?”

“Alluka’s our sister you asshole,” Killua responds. “I wasn’t about to put her in danger.” He tries to kick Illumi away but the man grabs his foot with his other hand. Killua was expecting this though and so he swings his other claw at Illumi but he just effortlessly dodges it. To his surprise though, he is then struck in the back which forces his grip and Killua’s arm and foot to loosen, allowing the boy to get away. Once he does he lunges one more time but Illumi manages to get away to the other side of the room. He then sees exactly what struck him, a yoyo.

Killua retracts the yo yo and gets ready to attack again.

“I see...so that’s what you had our brother make for you.”

“Yea,” Killua agrees. “Piggy may be annoying but he’s good at stuff like this. He was kinda pissed when I asked him to make me new yoyos and I did have to do him a huge favor but I’d say it was worth it.”

“Yes I see that. So Kil you truly aim to kill me, your own brother?”

“Shut up,” Killua replies with bitterness in his voice. “After what you did, you’re not my brother anymore.”

“Really? What would Mother and Father say if they knew you said that?”

“I don’t give a shit! Now tell me where Gon is and maybe I’ll let you live for a little longer. Even if you don’t though, I’ll just kill you and find him myself.”

Illumi pulls out a few needles and takes a fighting stance. “You shouldn’t bluff Kil. You cannot defeat me no matter how hard you try.”

“Try me then,” Killua dares.

Illumi wordlessly rushes at Killua as the boy pulls out a second yoyo and swings them both at him. Illumi dodges and throws a few needles at Killua. Killua knocks them away by swinging his claws at them. As Illumi comes in close, Killua starts whipping his arms around to keep him at bay, which is his Snake Awakens technique. Illumi backs away and notices that the boy is also using the technique with his yoyos too which is greatly increasing his range.

Illumi is not able to dodge in time and starts getting pummeled by Killua’s wilding swinging yoyos. After getting hit a few dozen times, Illumi manages to sever one of the yoyo’s stings with his needles and get away.

Killu retracts the yoyos and looks at the broken strings. “Aww man. There goes another one. Oh well.”

“That toy of yours is not something that should be taken into battle,” Illumi scolds. “I wonder though, can you fight me while holding off them?” Illumi points to the front door where more and more Needle People are coming in. Without changing his expression, Killua swings his remaining yoyo at them which immediately knocks them out. 

Illumi frowns. “I see...you’ve gotten too soft Kil. It doesn’t look like you killed them.”

“I’m not an assassin anymore. Why would I kill them?” Killua reasons.

“And yet you aim to kill me,” Illum retorts.

The boy snorts in defiance. “You’re different.”

“Because I hurt that boy? Your attachment to him is unsettling. Love is not an emotion Zoldycks should feel.”

“Yea? Well who asked you? You don’t feel any emotions unless it involves you getting what you want. I’m not letting you have Alluka not matter what. And I will save Gon.” Killua is about to continue his attack when more Needle People show. Killua is about to attack them when Kurapika and Lerorio show up, knocking more of the Needle People down. 

“Oh, I see. You brought your other so called ‘friends’,” Illumi points out.

“Dammit Killua, don’t rush into things like this by yourself!” Leorio yells at him.

Without changing his expression again, Killua retorts by saying, “If your old man legs wouldn’t go so slow, you would’ve caught up sooner.”

“You little shit!”

“Leorio enough!” Kurpika scolds. “Don’t be too angry with him. After all, he’s face to face with his brother,” he continues as he glares at Illumi.   
“Ugh fine. You make Illumi tell us where Gon is Killua. Me‘an Kurapika will hold off these guys,” Leorio tells him. 

“Whatever,” he replies before he rushes at Illumi again, who pulls out more needles and attacks as well. Killua gets in close and Illumi swings at him. Killua jumps into the air and prepares his nen. Before he does though, he swings his remaining yoyo at Illumi. Illumi dodges but Killua was expecting this.

“Thunderbolt!”

Illumi jumps up at Killua, knowing he’ll be struck and he throws his needles at the boy at the same time as when the lightning attack hits him. Killua effortlessly dodges the needles even though it was point blank and in the air thanks to his enhanced reflexes thanks to Godspeed. Killua grimaces, knowing that Illumi could tank that attack because like him, the man is resistant to electricity. As he falls to the ground towards Illumi, he prepares more nen for another attack.

Illumi throws more needles at Killua, which just like last time, he dodges and when the boy gets in range, he extends his palm.

“Lightning Palm!” 

Killua’s palm hits Illumi so hard it creates a small crater when he crashes into the ground. Killua pulls out his assassin’s claw and lunges at Illumi. Before he can though, one of the Needle People who got past Lerorio and Kurapika attacks. Killus backhands the Needle Person and knocks him away. Illumi uses the chance to try to stick a needle in him. Killua immediately jumps away and Illumi gets up. He brushes the dirt off himself before he speaks. 

“You’ve gotten better with nen I will admit but its not enough. I don’t want to kill you Kil but if things stay like this you might not leave me a choice.”

“Really? You’ll kill me? Because the way I see it, I’m kicking your ass,” Killua retorts.

“Yes but only because I’m not taking this seriously. If you continue to fight though, I will.”

“Bring it!”

“Very well.” Illumi gets ready to lunge at Killua who gets back into a fighting stance. Before they can continue their fight though, a chain comes out from behind Illumi. The chain wraps around Illumi and holds him in place and even though the man tries to break free, he quickly finds that he can’t.

“What?”

The source of the chain quickly makes itself clear. Its Kurapika; he used his Chain Jail to bind Illumi, something that was only possible because Illumi joined the Phantom Troupe. Seeing this annoys Killua. 

“Kurapika, what the hell?”

“Sorry Killua but I’m not going to let you kill your brother.”

“As I said that man is not my brother anymore.”  
“Still though, Gon wouldn’t want you to kill anyone else even him, right? He’s not worth it.”

Killua scoffs and Illumi speaks. “Do you think these chains will hold me?”

“Enough from you,” Kurapika retorts. “You can’t escape. This chain was made specifically to bind the Spiders. Since you’re now one of them, my chain will bind you too.”

“Really? And what makes you think I’m one of them?”

“Because if you weren’t, my Chain Jail wouldn’t have worked. Besides, Hisoka told us. Must be sad, being betrayed someone like him.”

“I see...he’s the one who asked me to join in the first place.”

“Why?”

Illumi closes his eyes. “That is not for you to know.”

“Tell me!” Kurapika shouts. He’s about to strike Illumi with his Judgment Chain to force him to answer under the threat of death when he feels Leorio’s hand on his shoulder.

“That’s enough. Remember why we’re here,” Leorio tells him.

Kurapika sighs before he relaxes. “Fine.” He looks at Illumi again. “My Chain Jail puts its target in a state of zetsu for as long as the target is trapped so you can’t escape. Now tell us, where is Gon.”

“I suggest you tell us,” Killua warns Illumi. “I wanted to kill you myself but if Kurapika uses his Judgment Chain on you and you still refuse, you will die. That is guaranteed.”

“Very well. By the way, I see that you took care of all the people I used my needles on. But there is one more left.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Killua demands.

“Look behind you.”

Killua looks behind him and a look of horror comes across his face when he sees who the last Needle Person is. Its unmistakable. The bright green jacket. The bight green shorts. The spiky black hair. There’s only one person it could be.

“Gon?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, sorry this one is a little short but think the next one is going to be longer. Anyways let me know what you think.

Before Killua was him, the boy he had been looking for. In any other situation, he would be happy but not this time. This time he’s horrified because Illumi turned him into a puppet. Killua drops his fighting stance.

“G-Gon...is that you?” Killua asks, unable to believe his eyes. The other boy is looking at him with lifeless eyes just like all the other Needle People. Killua feels tears threatening to emerge as he sees the sad state of his friend. Gon...his precious friend...is now just a puppet created by Illumi.

“Now do you see?” Illumi asks. “This is your fault Kil, because you didn’t follow orders, your friend paid the price.”

“My fault?” Killua asks.

“I told you to arrive here with our brother but because you didn’t, you required punishment.”

“N-No….” Killua up at his friend again. What can he do? How can he fix this? Can he even fix this? Killua barely notices when Gon runs at him as if to attack him.

Killua starts to reluctantly take a fighting stance but he finds he cannot fight back so he drops his guard. This earns him a strong punch to the face. Killua falls back onto the ground. That hurt; while Gon didn’t have his nen anymore he was still physically strong and without using any nen to defend himself with, Killua took the full force of the attack.

“Killua!” Kurpika calls out.

“Stay back!” Killua shouts. He slowly gets back up and when he does, Gon punches him again and just like last time, he doesn’t defend himself. Upon seeing this Illumi closes his eyes. 

“So you intend to let the boy continue to attack you? As I said, your attachment to the boy is unsettling. Are you willing to allow him to kill you?”

Killua doesn’t bother answering Illumi. Killua just concentrates on trying to figure out a way to save Gon. There’s got to be a way. If he needs to endure Gon’s attacks while he thinks of a way, so be it. 

Gon keeps punching him over and over while the others watch. Killua just looks at Gon while he attacks. There is no emotion in his eyes but he knows Gon is in there somewhere. He knows his precious friend must be fighting from somewhere within. Gon’s attacks get more ferocious the more he fights and he knocks the wind out of Killua when he punches him hard in the stomach, knocking him back.

‘That really hurt,’ Killua thinks. Who would’ve thought that Gon’s punches would hurt so much even without his nen? Killua clutches his stomach in pain.

“Kil, how much longer are you going to stall? There is no way to help him now after all. There is only one thing you can do for him now. Kill him now.”

Killua slowly gets up. “No! I refuse to do that; there must be a way to save him.”

“There is not,” Illumi replies. “Accept the truth. Accept the fact that you cannot do anything for him. Accept that this is all your fault Kil.”

Killua just looks down before Gon punches him again. Once again he looks into Gon’s lifeless eyes as the other boy continues to punch him relentlessly. 

‘Gon...’ Killua thinks. ‘He’s right. I abandoned you. I left you to die; two things I promised myself that I would never do.’

More and more punches. To Killua, it oddly hurts a lot. His body was trained to resist pain but somehow the pain he’s experiencing right now is greater than anything ever he’s experienced outside of his assassin training. Maybe its because this pain is being caused by Gon’s attacks. Maybe its because Killua feels he deserves it, that he deserves as much pain as possible for abandoning Gon. Gon punches him hard in the stomach again.

“Y-Your right Illumi.”

“Oh?”

“I abandoned Gon; I deserve this. Its all my fault. All because I was a cowered and couldn’t sort out my feelings.” He looks at Gon. “I kept seeing him in that hospital bed, broken and dying. I couldn’t handle it I couldn’t handle seeing him like that…not him.”

“And because of that you left him to die. I believe I warned you that would happen when you took the hunter exam.”

Killua doesn’t say anything. He knows Illumi was right. He always seems to be right; Killua just didn’t want to believe it. Trembling, he bites his lip, drawing blood. Gon punches him again which knocks him back once again. This is a nightmare; how could he have done this to the boy he loves? Killua might as well admit it now. He loves Gon. He loves him more than anything. But now….

“G-Gon,” he stutters. “I love you….I’m sorry.”

“Love?” Illumi starts, “Ridiculous. You do not need to feel such an emotion.”

Kurpika feels that he had enough of Illumi’s comments so he tightens the chain he has Illumi trapped in. 

“That’s enough from you. Stop tormenting Killua!” he demands, eyes still scarlet from anger. How the hell could Killua’s brother do this to him? Kurpika’s so angry he can hardly see straight. He looks over at Leorio. Obviously the man is as angry as him, if not even more so. In fact, Leorio looks like he’s about to punch Illumi as hard as he can.

Illumi doesn’t show any visible reaction to this though. Instead he just continues. “If I knew you would fall for the boy, I would have killed him sooner.”

Killua looks back at Illumi with anger and tears in his eyes. Killua is about ready to attack him when Gon attacks first; he punches Kllua while he’s not looking. The blow pushes Killua across the room and causes his head to start bleeding. Killua looks back over to the boy.  
“Gon...there’s gotta be a way to save you. Please, tell me. I need you Gon. This year apart has shown me that. I thought I needed to be apart from you in order to sort out my feelings but I was wrong. All I need is you...” Killua runs at Gon and dodges some of the boy’s punches before he brings him into a hug. “Please!” Gon just continues to punch him while Killua just holds on for dear life, almost like he’s afraid that the moment he lets go, Gon will die.

“Kil, how much longer are you going to keep fooling yourself? You cannot help him now. The only thing you can do is kill him. Do it Kil.”

With tears in his eyes, Killua holds Gon tighter, unable to know what else to do. More blood is drawn as Gon punches him more and more. In his desperation, Killua tries to think of something he can do to help Gon. His mind and his heart racing, Killua looks back up into Gon’s eyes and sees that same blank, lifeless expression he’s had for the last few minutes. He closes his eyes, wishing this nightmare would end, wishing Gon would go back to normal. He lets out a loud sob as he starts to feel helpless. For now this is all he can do, just hug the boy he loves hoping he could find a way to save him.

“Is there anything we can do for him?” Leorio asks.

Kurapika shakes his head. “I...I don’t know,” he replies in anger and sadness.

“If you want someone to blame, blame Kil,” Illumi tells them. “If he only did what I said, I wouldn’t have had to-”

Kurapika interrupts Illumi by tightening the chain even more. “I though I told you to shut up!”

Illumi doesn’t say anything else but shows no reaction to the chain tightening more, even as he feels some bones break from how tight the Kurta is holding him.

As Gon continues to wail on him, Killua opens his eyes a little and spies from the corner of his eye a needle poking out of Gon’s back. Why didn’t he notice is before? He looks at his right hand. He gets an idea. If he can get the needle out would Gon return to normal? He knows usually Needle People are basically already dead and even if the needle is removed, they wouldn’t be the same ever again but he can’t leave things the way they are now. He has to try something. Maybe just the right amount of electricity would let him remove the needle and make Gon normal again.

“Gon...I hope this works.”

Killua gathers his nen in his palm and touches Gon’s back. He shoots electricity from his palm directly into the needle. Kurapika and Leorio watch in shock as Gon’s entire body is engulfed in electricity. But then it happens, the needle falls out of Gon’s back and the boy’s body goes limp in Killua’s arms. 

“Gon? Are you-?” Killua starts but senses something wrong immediately. He lets go of the other boy and he collapses onto the ground. In a panic, Killua holds his ear to Gon’s chest and that’s when the horror sets in; the boy didn’t have a heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, this one is the conclusion to the fight. There's gonna be at least one more chapter after this but we'll see for sure. Anyways please comment.

Killua finds himself unable to believe it. Did he kill Gon? No that can’t be right. Gon can’t be dead. He just can’t. Killua knows what he has to do now. He had to do it when Gon almost died fighting Pitou, restart the boy’s heart. He prepares his nen and gets ready to shock Gon’s heart.

“Please Gon you have to stay with me!” He shocks Gon’s chest in an effort to restart the boy’s heart. After putting his hear to his chest, Killua notices that there’s no change. He shocks him again. Still nothing. 

“Dammit Gon, you can’t die!” He shocks Gon again. Still no change. 

“No...” Kurapika gasps.

“There’s no point in trying,” Illumi starts, “Gon is dead and its all your fault Kil. I told you this would happen one day. I told you that you would kill him one day but you did not listen.”

“Shut up Illumi!” Killua yells. “I won’t let Gon die, no matter what! Come on Gon, please stay with me!” He shocks Gon again but still no change. Gon’s heart hasn’t restarted and it almost looks like its not going to. ‘Is this it,’ he wonders.

After trying one more time, Killua puts his ear to Gon’s chest one more time but nothing. No heartbeat. Killua breaks down and starts crying. He embraces Gon and buries his head in the boy’s chest. 

“No no no!” he sobs out. “What did I….what did I do? Gon, you can’t be gone, please!” 

“Killua...” Leorio starts. 

Ignoring him, Killua sits up and looks at his hands. “These hands killed him. I killed Gon.”

“Killua no you didn’t!” Leorio shouts. 

“But I did...he didn’t deserve any of this. I never should’ve been his friend. Maybe then he would be alive right now...” Killua slams his fist into the ground next to Gon in anger. “Fuck!”

“Killua listen to me!” Leorio shouts. “None of this is your fault!”

“We both know that’s not true Leorio...” Killua replied with a pained voice. 

“You know the truth Kil,” Illumi says. “You did kill him and the question is what will you do now? I have an idea; kill your other friends so you can finally be rid of these needless distractions. Then hand over Alluka to me. You don’t have to worry anymore Kil. You can just let go of all your worries. Go home and become the heir. Being an assassin is your destiny after all.”

“An assassin...” Killua trails off.

“Yes, go back home Kil. Forget all of this.”

“Don’t listen to a word he says Killua,” Leorio tells him.

Killua doesn’t hear him. He just looks at his hands again and then back down to Gon. He still finds it hard to believe. How could he…? He pulls out his assassins claws and stares at them in horror. If Gon really is dead...what does he do now? Will he go back to using these claws as an assassin? Will he go back to that life? Gon saved him from that life. Without Gon…

“What are you doing Killua?” Kurapika asks.

For the first time in a while, Killua looks back at Kurapika and Leorio with a look of horror in his face as well as tears in his eyes. He holds up one of his claws. 

“I can’t…I can’t live in this world without him. This year apart has shown me that I need him. Gon saved me from my life as an assassin. If he’s no longer able to enjoy this life with me...then there’s no point.” He looks back to Gon and bites his lower lip. “Gon...I don’t know if there’s an afterlife but if there is, I doubt I’ll go to the same place as you...I’m sorry Gon. I’m so sorry.” 

“Killua!” Kurapika and Leorio shout after him. Again, Killua ignores them and raises his claw again, as if ready to strike himself in the chest with it. Just as Killua moves to strike himself, he sees someone grab his arm as if to stop him. He looks up to see who stopped him. It was Leorio.

“Stop,” the man says. 

“B-But why? Gon is dead. There’s no reason to live anymore.”

“Why don’t you check again?” he suggests. 

Killua nods and puts his ear to Gon’s chest again. At first there’s nothing but after a few seconds he hears it, a faint heartbeat. Surprised, Killua pulls back. “He’s alive...”

“Yea...we can still save him. There’s still time.”

“But how?”

“I’ll do all I can. We need to get him to a hospital though. Let me see him.”

“O-Ok,” Killua gets up and Leorio kneels down to inspect Gon. “By the way Killua, a doctor and as your friend, don’t ever talk about suicide again.”

Changing the subject, Killua says, “Just please save him.”

Kurapika just watches. There’s not much he can do while he’s still holding Illumi. At least Gon’s alive. Now hopefully Leorio can stabilize him. 

“Its pointless,” Illumi says, “he might be alive for now but its only a matter of time. You cannot save him.”

“Bullshit! I’m not giving up. Gon’s my friend and as a doctor I refuse to give up on a patient. I refuse to let a patient die, not again,” Leorio tells him with determination. Even so though...there’s still a limit as to what he can do. He did bring along some medical supplies just in case but he wasn’t exactly expecting all this. 

Killua watches as Leorio gives Gon a shot of something among some other things but he notices that there doesn’t seem to be any change in Gon’s condition, even after everything Leorio is doing. He feels the panic setting in again. Its not that Leorio’s a quack or anything. Sure he teases Leorio about stuff like that but to be honest, he wouldn’t want anyone else to try to save Gon. But he knows that its pointless. Not even Leorio can save Gon. Not after what Illumi did to him. But then Killua thoughts go to someone else. Someone who could gave Gon. Someone who saved Gon before. 

“Alluka.”

“Huh?”

Alluka can save Gon. If only she were here right now...but no, he had to ask Bisky to take care of her, all because he was too afraid of her being hurt too.

“Is that your sister?” Leorio asks.

Killua nods. “She can save him. But...”

“Ah I see,” Illumi starts. “Its a shame that you didn’t bring our brother. If only you did, you could have saved him. 

“Is that true?” Leorio asks.

Kullua isn’t able to answer. He just resumes crying. If only he hasn’t been so scared, Alluka would be here to save Gon right now. Now unless he does something soon, Gon will definitely die. Killua slams his fist into the ground in anger. He feels so useless.

Then at that moment, Killua feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He looks behind him and sees Alluka kneeling down behind him.

“Hi Big Brother,” she greets.

“Alluka?” he asks, unable to believe his eyes. How could Alluka be here? He left her with Bisky. Then he looks behind her and sees Bisky standing there too. Then he realizes it, Alluka is really here.

“Alluka? What the hell are you doing here?” Killua demands. 

“Killua,” Bisky scolds, “That’s no way to talk to your sister!”

Feeling bad, Alluka pouts. “I’m sorry Big Brother. I asked Bisky to bring me. I told you I wanted to help.”

“But how did you know where I’d be?” Killua asks, unable to believe his ears.

“We were able to find where you were going though your plane tickets.”

“Why the hell did you bring her you old hag?” Killua asks. “Illumi’s still here you know!”

“Hmph…it baffles me how little you believe in your teacher.” Bisky then looks at Illumi. “Besides, he seems tied up right now so I doubt he can move, right?” She asks Kurapika who nods in agreement.

“Also, I’m gonna ignore that ‘hag’ comment for now because of the situation. Besides, I think Gon needs your help.” She points down at Gon who is still fading fast.

Still not understanding why exactly Bisky showed up with Alluka but grateful nonetheless, Killua nods.

“Alluka, Gon really needs your help.”

Looking at Gon lying there, Alluka nods in agreement. “Yea….I know.”

“Wait what is she going to do?” Leorio asks.

“Just pay attention. You might learn something old man.”

Leorio decides to just ignore the old man comment and just nods.

“I know I promised no more wishes but...” Killua trails off.

“I understand. Don’t worry,” Alluka reassures him.

“So...can you ask Nanika to come out?”

“Yea.” Alluka goes to sleep and Nanika comes out. 

“Killua...” 

“Hey Nanika,” Killua greets.

‘Who is that?’ Kurpika wonders silently. He looks over at Illumi, who is just staring at Nanika. 

“So, take a look at what Kil has been hading from you. He can’t trust his so called friends with something like this,” he tells the Kurta.

Kurapika ignores him and just watches.

“Nanika,” Killua starts, “Gon is here. He needs your help. He needs it bad.”

Nanika looks down at the unconscious Gon before letting Killua continue. 

“I was a bad friend. I abandoned him. I left him vulnerable and so now he’s hurting.”

“Killua you didn’t-” Leorio stats but then Killua puts his hands up to shut the man up.

“Its true. I had to sort out my dumb feelings about Gon and what happened in the NGL. But I’m sure now; I love Gon more than anything and I always want to protect him. Nanika...Gon is hurt again and you’re the only one who can help him. Can you do that for me?”

“Kay,” Nanika agrees.

Killua smiles a little and pats Nanika on the head. “Thank you...”

Nanika and Killua turn to Gon and Killua gives Nanika Gon’s head. “Nanika, heal Gon,” he orders.

“Kay.” She grabs Gon’s hand and prepares to heal. Killua then gets an idea. “Also Nanika, please give him his nen back so he can protect himself since I’m too weak to protect him.”

“Kay.”

Nanika releases an incredible amount of power as he begins to heal Gon. Leorio and Kurapika watch in fascination at this, having never anything like this before. 

“Holy shit...” Leorio says in wonder.

“What an incredible amount of power,” Kurapika adds.

“Yes, now you see what our brother can do,” Illumi tells him. “Kil has been hiding this all along. He doesn’t trust you; he justs wants Alluka’s powers for himself.”

“Don’t think you can fool me,” Kurapika tells him. “I know Killua had a good reason for keeping something like this a secret.

“Whatever you say,” Illumi replies.

After a few moments, Nanika finishes healing Gon and when she does finish, Killua catches her as she collapses.

“Did I do good Killua?” 

“Yes Nanika, thank you.”

“I love you Killua.”

“I love you too Nanika.”

“What happened?” Leorio asks as Nanika goes back to sleep and Allua comes back out.

“She healed Gon,” Killua explains. “He should be just fine now.” 

Unable to believe what he just witnessed, Leorio looks Gon over and sees that Killua is right, Gon is not only stable but he’s perfectly healthy. He’s just sleeping like nothing ever happened.

“What the hell-?” Leorio asks.

“Is Gon ok Big Brother?” Alluka asks. 

“Yea...thanks to you and Nanika.”

“I’m glad. I’m tired Big Brother,” she complains.

“Rest then; you earned it,” he tells her.

“Ok Big Brother,” she relies before immediately falling asleep.

“So, care to tell us what exactly happened?” Leorio asks. “I’ve never seen anything quite like this.”

“Yes, care to explain Killua?” Kurpapika also asks. 

“Allow me,” Illumi explains. “Our brother has the power to grant any wish in the world. Usually there comes a steep cost for such a thing but Kil can get any wish he wants without cost. And now you see...Kil wants all the wishes for himself.”

“Shut up Illumi!” Killua shouts. “You know that’s not true; you’re the one who wants Alluka’s power for himself, not me!”

“Yes I’m inclined to believe Killua over you,” Kurapika agrees. He tightens the chains and Illumi is visibly struggling for a few seconds. “After all, you’re the bastard who took Gon and changed him into one of your needle people.”

Bisky approaches Illumi. “And your plans failed. What will you do now, Killua’s brother?”

“So, you’re his nen teacher? What a disappointment Kil,” he taunts. “Father and I would have been much better teachers than this person.”

“Oh yea? Killua trusted me enough to look after his sister while he had to deal with you.”

“Oh really? And now that you have dealt with me, what do you intend to do? Kill me?” Illumi asks.

“That was the plan,” Killua starts, “But Kurapika was right; you’re not worth it.” Killua stands up and stares at Illumi with bloodlust in his eyes. “But if you bother us again, I will kill you.”

Illumi doesn’t have any visible reaction so Kurapika speaks. “I have a better idea.” He holds up another one of his chains. “I’ll pierce him with this Judgment Chain. Then he’ll have no choice but to leave you alone.”

Killua scoffs. “Fine by me. That bastard is no longer my brother anyways so what should I care?”

“Very well,” Kurapika says, turning to face Illumi. “Are you aware what this is?” he asks, holding up his Judgment Chain. “This is your fate. This is your punishment for what you did to Gon and Killua. This Judgment Chain will create a nen dagger near your heart. If you don’t follow the conditions I impose on you, you’ll die instantly.”

“Is that so? Like how you used that chain on the leader of the Spiders? I see...but you must know by now that he removed the needle.”

“What?” Kurapika asks. 

“What the hell did he say?” Leorio adds.

“So I was right,” Killua concludes. “Hisoka really was looking to free Chrollo from that chain when we ran into him on Greed Island.”

Illumi looks up at him. “That’s right. I believe it was the reason he asked me to join the Spiders actually.”

“Did you know about this?” Leorio asks Kurapika. The teen nods. “Yes. I knew Chrollo removed my nen needle. But that was my mistake. I should have imposed another condition that he was forbidden to seek out a nen exorcist. But what is this about you joining them because of Chrollo?”

“Hisoka fought against Chrollo and lost. Then he asked me to join the Spiders while he was getting revenge. That simple.”

“Hmph. You all can kill each other for all I care. Makes things easier. Now as for your conditions, you must never pursue Gon and Killua again, or Killua sister as a matter of fact. Or rather you cannot go after any of our friends.”

“Or I will die, is that right?” Illumi asks.

Kurapika nods. “I will also never allow you to use nen ever again and you must not seek out an exorcist. I will now pierce you with this Judgment Chain and impose the conditions. Then I will let you go. I suggest you leave quickly.”

Kurapika throws his chain at Illumi and it pieces his chest. It places the needle and imposes the conditions. After that, Kurapika loosens the Chain Jail and lets Illumi go. Illumi looks at Killua and says, “So, because of this chain, I cannot have what I want anymore. Despite that, this isn’t over Kil, I assure you of that.” Illumi turns away and leaves.

“Yea you better run!” Leorio calls after him.

“Well I suppose that ended well,” Bisky says. “At least Gon is back, safe and sound.”

Killua looks back at the sleeping Gon and smiles. “Yea. And I’m grateful for that.”

“By the way, you little shit,” Leorio begins. “Why the hell did you hide things from us?”

“Sorry,” Killua apologizes. “But the more people who know about Nanika, the worse things get. You saw what happened after I told Gon.”

“Yes but we are your friends Killua. You should have trusted us to tell you. I told you all about my Judgment Chain after all.”

“Good point, sorry,” Killua apologizes.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Bisky tells them. “Killua didn’t even want to tell me, his own teacher. Now maybe we should get out of here.”

“Good point,” Kurapika agrees. “Lets go back to the hotel.” 

“Yea the soonest we can get out of here, the better,” Leorio also agrees. 

Killua nods. “Yea. Besides, Alluka and Gon need to rest.”

“Yea...you can take Gon,” Bisky tells him as she walks over to Alluka. “I’ll take Alluka.”

“Right. Thanks Bisky.”

….

Meanwhile, Illumi is hanging outside when Hisoka comes into view. 

“Seems you enjoyed the show,” Illumi says. 

“Yes, it was quite entertaining,” Hisoka agrees. 

“I hope you appreciate what I did for you. My nen was sealed thanks to you. Why did you tell the Kurta I was in the Spiders?”

“Aww...don’t be like that. I’m just glad Gon has his nen back. Now the fruit is no longer rotten.”

“And because of it, my nen is gone.”

“I know of a fantastic exorcist that can help you with that,” Hisoka suggests. 

“Impossible,” Illumi replies. “One of the conditions was that I would not seek out an exorcist.”

Hisoka freeze up at this. He didn’t catch this part. He stopped paying attention as soon as Nanika restored Gon’s nen. Hearing this, Hisoka turns away in boredom. 

“I’ve suddenly gotten very bored. I’ll just take my leave now.” And with that Hisoka goes away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9. I think it'll be one more chapter after this, a sort of epilogue. But this fic has been interesting to write and all the comments have been nice. Thanks again and more comments are appreciated.

Killua is in a chair in his hotel room, waiting. Gon is in one bed and Alluka is in the other; both of them are sound asleep. Killua has been watching Gon sleep for a while. He looks so peaceful. Who would’ve thought just barely an hour ago Gon was in critical condition and fading away with every moment? No one would have believed it if they didn’t see Nanika heal Gon right in front of their eyes. He looks over to Alluka. Again his little sister saved his best friend’s life. Of course she’s been asleep for a while too, Nanika granting big wishes like that always tires Alluka out. Its like she’s sleeping for both of them. He looks back over to Gon and smiles.

Killua always loved watching Gon sleep. It calms him to see the boy with such a peaceful look on his face. It calms him and watching Gon sleep has always helped him sleep. As embarrassing as it sounds, Killua even finds it cute. In fact, he’s starting to drift off now. Killua hasn’t slept at all for a few days and now knowing that Gon is safe, his body is ready to him to get rest. Killua tries to fight it; he wants to be awake when Gon wakes up. But soon enough Killua feels sleep take him.

….

Gon slowly wakes up and sits up. He rubs his eyes and looks around. 

“Where am I?” he wonders. He looks over to his best friend sleeping at his bedside. He gasps in surprise before he speaks.

“Killua!” Gon shouts in excitement.

Killua abruptly wakes up to his friend shouting his name. “Wha-?”

“Killua you’re here!” Gon exclaims.

“Oh Gon! You’re awake,” Killua greets him.

“Yea...what happened?” Gon asks, still half asleep.

“Uh well...” Killua trails off. Does Gon not remember what happened?

“What is it? What-” Gon cuts himself off when he suddenly remembers what happened over the past month.

“Oh yea I remember...” Gon trails off. 

Killua looks down. “Oh you remember huh?”

Gon nods. “Yea. Sorry about that.”

Killua looks at him in shock. Just like when Illumi let him talk to Gon...what the hell does he have to be sorry for?

“Gon, why are you apologizing?” Killua asks, generally curious. 

“Mm...well you know,” Gon starts, “I should’ve been able to fight your brother off. If only I had my nen...”  
Hearing this makes Killua feel terrible. Gon thought it was his fault he was captured? That couldn’t be further from the truth. Upon seeing Gon’s shame filled face, Killua reaches out and pulls him into a hug.

“You idiot!” he exclaims “None of this is your fault!”

“But-” Gon starts but Killua interrupts him.

“But nothing. This isn’t your fault.” And he starts crying at this. “Its mine...”

Gon pulls away from his friend and looks at him in curiosity.

“Your fault?”

Killua nods and Gon can see the tears in his eyes. He reaches up to wipe the tears off his friend’s face as he just talks.

“I should’t have abandoned you. If only I was there this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You couldn’t have known this would happen,” Gon explains. “And you didn’t abandon me.”

“But I did. I ditched you because I couldn’t get my fucking feelings straight!”

“What do you mean?”

Killua’s eyes widen in surprise. He didn’t mean to say that. 

“N-Nothing,” Killua tries to drop the subject 

“Killua...” Gon starts, knowing that its not nothing.

Killua sighs. He knows Gon isn’t going to let this go. So he decides to just go for it. “After what happened with Pitou, I was kinda mixed up about my feelings...”

“Oh Pitou...” Gon trails off. He didn’t ever want to go back there, to when he hurt his best friend. So Killua’s still hurting over that. Gon feels terrible upon hearing this. He just lets Killua continue to talk.

“I kinda wanted some time apart to sort out everything but the more we were apart, the more I just wanted to be around you. Sure we talked on the phone but it wasn’t the same.”

“Killua,” Gon begins. “I missed you too. I wanted to see you. I wanted to invite you to Whale Island but-”

“But what?”

“I was kinda afraid you didn’t want to see me. You never asked to visit after all.”

“Not because I didn’t want to. I was just scared,” he replies and with a low voice he adds, “I’m just a coward.”

“Killua no you aren’t. You’re not a coward. I hurt you. I said mean things to you. You needed time. I get it. I’m sorry I hurt you so much.”

Killua looks at Gon and smiles. “Thank you Gon. I needed to hear that.”

Gon brings Killua into a hug. “Anytime Killua. I love you; you’re my best friend.”

After hearing this, Killua abruptly pulls away, red in the face. “I-Idiot! You can’t just say that!”

“What? Its true. We’re best friends.”

Still flustered, Killua continues, “B-But to say those words...”

“Huh? What words?”

“Do you even know what those words mean?”

Gon nods. “Yup! Its true; I love you Killua.”

Killua face turns even redder. “B-But I really...”

“Huh?”

Killua doesn’t answer but rather he looks down for a moment, as if in deep thought, before he abruptly smashes his lips into Gon’s. Before Gon realizes it, he’s getting his first kiss from his best friend. It feels nice. He relaxes into the kiss and before he realizes it, he’s returning the kiss. It is sloppy; after all its not only Gon’s first kiss but Killua’s as well. But its still nice for both boys. 

After what seems like hours both boys pull away from each other, both red in the face.

“Wow...” Gon gasps.

Killua doesn’t say anything but rather turns away in embarrassment. Gon smiles. “You know if you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just asked.”

It is now that Killua says something. “Well, you know...I just wanted to ok?”

“It was nice Killua,” Gon admits. “How long did you wanna kiss me for?”

“I donno...” Killua trails off. He shakes his head. “Gon, can I tell you something?”

Wonder what his friend wants to ask him, Gon nods. “Yea.”

Seeing his friend nod, Killua sighs. ‘Here it goes,’ he thinks. “Listen Gon…this time apart didn’t just make me miss you. This time apart showed me just how much I need you,” he starts and with a blush he adds, “and then what happened when Illumi captured you...it all showed me just how much I love you, like more than just friends.”

“More than friends?” Gon asks.

Killua breaks down and starts crying. “I love you more than anything Gon. I...I can’t live without you Gon. When Illumi captured you, I was so scared. When Illumi put his needles in you, I was so scared. When I thought you died, I didn’t know what to do...I need you Gon. I need you in my life so please, let’s travel again like we used to. Let’s go on adventures to new and exciting places. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do; I just want to be with you Gon!”

Gon just lets Killua cry for a few minutes before he wraps his arms around the white haired boy to pull him into a hug. Just being held by Gon is enough to calm him down and his tears slow down. He waits another moment before speaking.

“Killua, did I really almost die again?”

Killua nods while he’s still in Gon’s arms. “Illumi put his needles in you and I tried to save you. I removed the needles but...”

“But what Killua?”

Killua sniffles. “You almost died! Its just a good thing Alluka was there. She saved you again but she shouldn’t have had to. I should’ve been there for you. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry Gon!” 

“Killua, its ok. I understand. I shouldn’t have let Illumi get me. I hate the fact that I was too weak. But its not your fault, believe me. Its mine. I shouldn’t have been so stupid in the first place and lost my nen. I’m sorry I hurt you so much. I love you too and I never wanted to hurt you.”

Killua pulls away from Gon and looks into the boy’s brown eyes. “Gon...”

“But we can get through it, right Killua? We’re a team.”

Killua nods. “Yea.”

“Can you forgive me for being so stupid?”

“Of course. Can you forgive me for abandoning you?”

“I still don’t think you abandoned me but yea, I forgive you.”

“T-Thank you,” Killua stutters. 

The boys stare into each others’ eyes for a moment before Gon smiles. “Think we can kiss again?”

Killua blushes upon hearing Gon’s request. “I-If you want.”

Still smiling, Gon reaches over and kisses Killua on the lips. Killua returns the kiss and just like last time, kissing Gon relaxes him. It makes him feel nice. Of course Killua’s not the only one who thinks so. Gon likes it too. To him kissing Killua is fun but weird. He never kissed anyone on the lips before but its a good weird. 

“Big Brother!”

Killua quickly pulls away from Gon, red in the face, as he turns to greet his sister. How long has she been watching them?

“Hey Alluka. When did you wake up?”

“Oh not long,” Alluka says coyly, “I was up long enough to see you and Gon sucking face.”

Killua turns even redder and turns away in embarrassment. Gon just laughs. “Killua you should see your face!”

Killua looks back at his friend with annoyance. “You did that on purpose,” he accuses. 

“No I didn’t. I really wanted to kiss you. I love you too you know.”

Killua is as red as a tomato as he exclaims in annoyance. “What the hell Gon?! Don’t embarrass me in front of Alluka!”

Gon laughs again. “Aww...but Killua you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Shut up! I’m not cute and you’re being annoying.”

Gon its back in the bed. “Oh I’m sorry.”

Killua closes his eyes, finally feeling his embarrassment lift a little. “Well I guess you’re forgiven.”

“Thanks Killua.” He then turns to Alluka. “Oh yea, so you healed me again?”

“Yea. Big Brother was so desperate to save you, that was all he was thinking about.” 

“Alluka! Don’t tell him that part...” Killua says, getting embarrassed again.

“But why Big Brother? You just wanted to save the boy you love.”

“Damn now you’re embarrassing me Alluka? Man I have no luck today.”

Gon and Alluka both laugh at this.

“What’s so funny?” they hear a voice from the doorway. Its Bisky.

“Bisky!” Gon exclaims. 

“Well you seem to be doing better,” she says.

The boy nods. “Yup! I’m feeling great! Me and Killua just kissed!”

Killua hits Gon on the back of the head. “Dummy! Why’d you tell her that?”

“Oh...was I not supposed to?” Gon asks innocently. 

Blushing, Killua looks to the side. “Well you don’t have to announce it to the world.”

Meanwhile Bisky is just giggling to herself. “Well is that so? I knew were in love with Gon. Good for you Killua.”

Flushed, Killua replies, “Thanks.”

Gon puts his arm around Killua’s waist and brings him in closer. “Yea thanks Bisky. I really love Killua. I think I always have.”

“Well I’m glad you two are happy,” Bisky congratulates.

“I’m glad too,” says a voice behind Bisky. A blond teen enters the room followed by a black haired man with glasses. 

“Leoro! Kurapika!”

“Hello Gon,” Kurapika greets. 

“Yo, glad you’re feeling better Gon,” Leorio greets as well “You should’ve seen Killua, Gon. He was so worried about you,” he adds, partly saying that because he knows it’ll get a rise out of Killua.

Killua tries to get away in embarrassment but Gon keeps his arm around Killua’s waist, keeping him from going anywhere. ‘Dammit why does everyone have to embarrass me today?’ he asks himself.

“Now Leorio,” Kurapika scolds. “I think Killua has had enough embarrassment for one day.”

“Fine fine,” Leorio replies. 

“Anyways, it nice to see you again Gon.”

“Thank you two for coming with Killua to save me,” Gon thanks.

“Of course. Killua may be a little shit but as soon as he told me you were in trouble, I knew we had to come running,” Leorio explains. “And I knew I had to bring this guy along,” he adds, referring to the blond next to him. 

“Yes, I suppose it was a good thing that I was able to get some time off,” Kurapika nods. “I actually should be going back soon. I was planning on taking a plane first thing tomorrow. I’m glad you’re doing well Gon.”

“Thanks.”

“And I’m pretty busy myself so I should get going soon too.”

“Oh really?” Killua asks in a teasing tone. “And what does an old quack of a doctor have that makes him so busy huh?”  
“For your information,” Leorio stars, clearly annoyed, “I’ve very busy thank you very much.”

“Doing what? Being a quack?”

“You little-!” Leorio stops himself from continuing. “Kurapika and I are actually members of the Zodiacs so watch your mouth you little shit!”

“Oh really? There must’ve been some sort of mistake if you’re one of them.”

“Well, say what you want but I’m really moving up in the world,” he finishes. Then changing the subject, he asks, “So, what do you two lovebirds have planned?”

Not hearing the lovebirds part, Killua says, “Well if you must know, Gon and I are going to go on adventures again, right Gon?”

Gon nods. “Yea. I’d love that. If Alluka will let me come of course.”

Both boys look at Alluka who nods. “Sure. Big Brother would be sad otherwise. But you admit that you two are lovebirds?”

“Wha-?” Killua starts, embarrassed, “w-what do you-?”

“Huh? Didn’t Leorio say it?” she asks.

“What?” Then he turns to Leorio. “Dammit old man!”

“And that was for the ‘quack’ comment.”

“Aww dammit!”

“But its true, right?” Gon asks.

Killua looks away and says in embarrassment, “Yea...I guess.” 

“Aww...” Gon leans over and gives Killua a kiss on the cheek, which embarrasses him even more. Still though, he doesn’t say anything. 

“Whoa ho! Get a room you two!” Leorio taunts. 

“Why don’t you just leave old man?” Killua asks.

“Yes, let us leave ‘old man’,” Kurapika suggests.

“Fine,” Leorio replies as he turns away grumbling. Kurapika follows him out of the room but not before he looks back and adds, “Once more, I’m glad you’re back Gon.”

“Thanks Kurapika.”

After Kurapika leaves, the boys look over at Bisky.  
“Well, I’ll leave you two to plan things out. By the way Killua, I would tell him now.” She then walks out of the room, leaving a very confused Gon to wonder what she was talking about.

“What did she mean?” Gon asks.

‘Damn hag,’ Killua thinks. He sighs and turns back to Gon. “There’s something else I needed to tell you. Its about your nen.”

“My nen?”

“Yea you see, when I asked Nanika to heal you I sorta asked her to restore your nen,” Killua admits. He expects Gon to be mad at him for this so he braces himself. Instead though, he finds himself being pulled into a hug.

“Thank you.”

This surprises Killua; he seriously thought Gon would be mad. “But I thought you didn’t want Nanika to restore your nen.”

Gon releases Killua and sits back. He shakes his head. “I didn’t at first. But after what happened, I changed my mind. I hate being weak and the whole time I was thinking if only I had my nen I could fight Illumi. I realized I really wanted my nen back. So thank you Killua.”

Seeing Gon’s reaction causes Killua to blush a little but then he says, “Of course.”

Changing the subject, Alluka asks, “So where are we going next Big Brother?”

“Yea, where too Killua?” Gon also asks. 

Killua smiles. “I think we should go to Whale Island first.”

“Oh Whale Island!” Alluka exclaims.

“Huh? Why?” Gon wonders.

“Dummy! We gotta let your aunt know you’re okay!” Killua scolds. 

“Oh yea,” Gon says sheepishly, “When I left, it was kinda suddenly so...”

“I know; we visited before coming to get you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yea. I wanted to make sure she was ok. I was afraid Illumi hurt her. I’m glad he didn’t.”

“Oh.” Then after a pause, Gon leans in and gives Killua a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for that. I’m glad you did that.”

Killua blushes a little but decides not to mention it. “Yea well someone had to check up on her. She’s really worried you know? And sending a letter won’t cut it. You need to see her in person.”

“You didn’t tell her-?”

“What are you stupid? Of course not. I just said you were gone.”

“Aww...thanks Killua,” he says with a smile. He leans in and kisses Killua on the cheek again and just like last time, Killua just blushes. He’s never gonna get used to that, will he?

“Anyways...that’s where we’re going first. You don’t mind, do you Alluka?” he asks his sister. She shakes her head. 

“Not at all. Gon’s aunt is so nice. I like her.”

“Yea she is nice,” Killua agrees.

“But don’t make her mad,” Gon adds. 

That reminds Killua, “Uh...don’t be mad but when I told Mito that you were just gone, she sorta thought that you just left without saying anything and she might be kinda mad,” Killua admits. 

“Aww really?” Gon whines. 

“But I’ll make it up to you.”

“Really? How?” Gon asks, generally curious.

“I’ll uh...” Killua trails off, thinking about it. “I’ll think of something.”

“Oh ok Killua. I look to see how you’ll make it up it me.” He smiles. 

With his eyes closed, Killua replies with, “Yea well, I owe you don’t I?”

“Aww...don’t think of it like that,” Gon says. He pounces on Killua and give him a big hug. Instead of just turning away in embarrassment, Killua wraps his arms around Gon and relaxes into a hug. Then the boys share another nice kiss.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. This one was especially fun to write. Full of nothing but fluff. Hope everyone likes it.

Over the next few days Gon, Killua, and Alluka have been traveling back to Whale Island. First by airship to the nearest port town and then by ship the rest of the way. A few times during the rides, Gon holds Killua’s hand and even though holding hands with the black haired boy is super embarrassing in public, Killua doesn’t protest. In fact to Killua, it feels right holding Gon’s hand. Like he’s holding hands with his other half. Gon resists the urge to hug or kiss Killua in public though. There’ll be enough time for that later.

After disembarking at Whale Island, Alluka looks around the town, excited, while Gon and Killua walk behind her, still holding hands.

“Wow this place is great!” Alluka exclaims.

“Heh,” Killua chuckles, “She said the same thing last time we were here.”

“Oh really?” Gon asks.

Killua nods. “Yea. She’s never been to such a small town before. Maybe later you can show her around?”

Gon smiles. “Sure.” Then he gets an idea. “Oh yea I found this really neat place. No one knows about it but I wanna show you first. It’ll be like our own secret place!”

Killua looks at Gon in confusion. “You found a new place? Is it nice?”

“I wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t,” Gon says as a matter of factly.

“Good point,” Killua agrees. 

“We can do whatever you want there,” Gon states. “Even...you know.”

Killua blushes. Is Gon suggesting what he thinks he’s suggesting? “Do you mean?”

“Yea, we can kiss all you want there,” he says.

“Oh.” Killua mentally slaps himself. Of course Gon is just talking about kissing. He feels like such a pervert. Of course Gon wouldn’t be suggesting that. That is not to say that he wouldn’t have hoped Gon would suggest that because he would be interested in it. Obviously he’s checked Gon out before so he knows Gon is a very cute boy. 

Gon notices Killua deep in thought and smirks before asking coyly, “Did you think I was going to say something else?”

Killua turns beat red. “W-What are you talking about?” Is it him or is Gon teasing him?

And with a small blush, Gon adds, “I think I know what you’re thinking. I guess we could but I don’t really know anything about...you know, that.”

“Big Brother!” Alluka calls out to them.

“A-Alluka?” Killua asks, in a hurry to change the subject out of embarrassment.  
Alluka runs over to them. “Is something wrong?”

Killua shakes his head. “No nothing’s wrong. Lets go ahead and get to Gon’s house, huh?” He lets go of Gon’s hand and runs ahead of them.

“Killua,” Gon calls to him. “I was joking!”

Killua just continues to run along while Gon and Alluka follow. 

….

When they get closer to Gon’s house, Killua slows down and lets Gon and Alluka catch up. Killua slowly holds out his hand and Gon eagerly takes it and they continue walking, walking slow to let Alluka keep up with them. 

“Sorry Killua,” Gon apologies. “I was kinda teasing you about that. If you really want to do that stuff we can but if we do, you’ll have to teach me.”

“Don’t worry Gon, I know. I just gotta get my mind out of the gutter.”

“What gutter Big Brother?” Alluka asks.

“Er...nothing,” Killua replies shyly.

“Aww its ok Killua,” Gon says before he leans in to give Killua a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Dammit Gon, not in front of Alluka!” Killua scolds. “Its embarrassing.”

“Oh I don’t mind seeing you two suck face,” Alluka say coyly.

“Alluka, where in the world did you hear that term by the way?”

“Bisky.”

‘Damn hag!’ he thinks. “Well don’t say that again,” he instructs. 

“Ok Big Brother,” she agrees. 

Before long, the three find themselves right in front of Gon’s house. Gon runs to the door, still holding Killua’s hand.

“Wait idiot; let go of my hand first!” Killua tries but its too late. Gon opens the door in a hurry and yells out, “Aunt Mito! I’m home!” 

When Gon suddenly opens the door, Mito gasps and abruptly stands up, surprised but relived that the boy is finally home. Then she looks down to see Gon and Killua hand in hand and smiles. Killua quickly forces Gon to let go of his hand, embarrassed. Mito stands up and walks over to Gon. She brings him into a hug. 

“Welcome back Gon.”

Killua and Alluka just watch as Gon reaches around to return Mito’s hug. Killua imagines that Gon’s relieved to be home after everything that happened to him and he smiles.

“Aunt Mito, I’m sorry I left like tha-” 

She interrupts him by letting go of him and shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it. I know you wouldn’t have left without a good reason. I just wish you’d tell me these things.”

“Sorry...”

Killua looks at Gon in shame. He looks sad. Killua knows that Gon hates being in trouble and its not even his fault. He feels like he needs to say something so Gon doesn’t feel bad.

“Miss Mito?” 

Mito turns to Killua. “And don’t think I forgot about you. Thank you for bringing him back Killua,” she thanks.

Killua looks over at Gon who still has a look of shame in his eyes and he sighs. “Gon didn’t just disappear.” Upon hearing this Gon looks up. “Killua, don’t!” he warns.

“No Gon,” Killua argues. “I changed my mind; I don’t want you to get in trouble for something that’s my fault.”

“But its not your fault...”

“But it is and I should be in trouble not you.”

“What are you talking about?” Mito asks.

“Can we sit down?” Killua offers.

“Of course. We were about to have some tea. We’ll prepare some for you too. Of course, your sister is also welcome,” she replies.

“Yay!” Alluka cheers. She runs in the house and takes a chair at the table. She smiles at Gon’s great grandmother, who just put the tea on. Gon and Killua take a seat at the table, sitting next to each other while Mito takes a seat across from them. 

“So, what did you want to tell me Killua,” Mito asks. Killua looks over at Gon who is looking at him in concern. Gon holds out his hand under the table and Killua takes it in his own hand. Killua looks at Mito in determination and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Its my fault Gon went missing.”

“What do you mean by that Killua?” Mito asks.

“My brother he…he kidnapped Gon.”

It takes a moment for Mito to react but when she does react, its in surprise.. Even Gon’s great grandmother Abe, reacts with surprise. Killua decides to just continue.

“He kidnapped Gon to get to me and I’m sorry. I should have been here for Gon but I wasn’t. I’m sorry but I won’t abandon Gon again,” he promises. 

Neither Mito or Abe say anything for a few minutes. Then they notice steam come out of the teapot signally the tea is ready. Mito stands up and takes the teapot off the burner and sets it to the side. Then she opens the cabinet and takes out some cups. She sets them on the table and pours everyone a cup of tea. She then sits down and sighs.

“Mito?” Abe asks.

“I’m fine Grandma,” She replies. She takes a sip of tea. “So Killua, what exactly do you mean?”

Killua looks over at Gon and then back to the women. “Just what I said. My brother kidnapped Gon. It was all my fault but I promise I won’t let that happen again.”

“Why would your brother capture Gon?”

“Because he still thinks I shouldn’t have friends,” Killua answers with a mumble. Gon decides to speak up. 

“Aunt Mito,” he begins, “Please don’t blame Killua. I lost my nen because I was stupid. If I had it, I wouldn’t have been captured like that. But I have it again now so its ok now. I’ll look after Killua, I promise.”

“I’ll look after Gon as well,” Killua also promises.

“I see...so that’s why you came here Killua. So you were lying when you said you didn’t know where Gon was.”

“Yes ma’am,” Killua answers. “I’m sorry I lied but I didn’t want you to worry about Gon because I knew I was going to save him.”

“But still...”

“Don’t worry about it Mito,” Abe interupts. “Gon is safe and sound now and with his friend here, I’m sure that won’t change.”

“But Grandma-”

“Look at them Mito,” Abe instructs. 

Mito looks at Gon and Killua. She notices them holding hands under the table and smiles. Seeing this makes her immediately believe that they’ll look out for each other.

“I think those two will be fine,” Abe says.

“Alright you two. I’ll leave things to you,” she finally says. Mito has a feeling they’re still not telling her everything but as long as they are looking out for each other, she’s sure those two will be fine. They both smile with relief upon being told that.

“Thanks Aunt Mito,” Gon thanks.

“Yea thanks,” Killua adds.

Despite her knowing they’re still not telling her everything, Mito nods. “Just make sure to look out for each other. I don’t want anything like this to happen again. Right?”

The boys nod in agreement.

“Good. Now enough of this kind of talk.” She takes a sip of her tea. “Its been a while since you two were together huh? Are you two staying long?”

Taken aback at Mito’s words, Gon asks, “How did you know?”

“Never underestimate a woman’s intuition,” she instructs them.

Killua and Gon both look at each other in confusion while Alluka giggles. “You’re funny Miss Mito,” she says.

“Oh I just know Gon too well,” Mito states. “I know he’s been missing his friend so much so I figured as soon as his friend came back, he would want to go out on adventures with him again.”

“We were gonna tell you Aunt Mito,” Gon tells her. 

“I know you were going to tell me. I just happened to figure it out first. I’ll just save all your schoolwork for when you get back.”

“Aww come on!” Gon pouts. It took him what felt like forever just to catch up from last time.

“No arguing Gon,” she scolds. “Like I told you, getting an education is important and just because you’re a hunter, that doesn’t mean you don’t need one.”

“Wow Gon, I had no idea you were so busy here. Maybe I should’ve stopped by sooner to help you with your homework. I know how much you suck at math,” Killua says with a catlike grin.

“Hey!”

“I wouldn’t talk Killua,” Mito scolds. “What about you and Alluka?”

“What about us?”

“Why aren’t you two in school?”

Alluka and Killua just look at each other before Killua speaks. “My family taught me when I was younger and Alluka...” he pauses, trying to come up with something believable. “I teach Alluka.” He looks up at the woman, hoping she buys that and sighs with relief when she smiles.

“Good,” she says before turning back to Gon. “See? Your friend got an education and you should too, right?”

“I guess...”

“Don’t worry Gon,” Killua reassures him. “I’ll help you with your homework whenever you need it.”

“Thanks Killua,” Gon thanks before he reaches over without thinking and kisses him on the cheek, which greatly embarrasses him.

“The hell?” he exclaims, letting go of Gon’s hand.

“What?” Gon asks.

“Not in front of your family!”

“Why not?”

“Because um...” he trails off and looks at Mito and Abe who are just smiling. 

“Oh don’t worry about us,” Abe says.

“Gon already told us how he feels about you. We just want him to be happy, right Grandma?” she asks Abe, who nods in reply.

“Exactly. I was young once too. To be young and in love...”

“And that goes for you too, Killua. We want you to be happy too.”

Flustered, Killua replies, “Um...thanks.”

“I hope you two are happy together.”

Gon and Killua look at each other and nod. “Thanks Aunt Mito. I love Killua!”

“I love Gon too,” Killua mumbles out of sheer embarrassment.

“Aww don’t be embarrassed Big Brother,”Alluka tells him but instead of helping, he just blushes even more as he gets more embarrassed.

“I guess...” he just says. 

“She’s right,” Gon agrees. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He reaches in and gives Killua another kiss on the cheek.

“God damn it Gon that’s not helping!” Killua exclaims. Everyone just laughs at this while Killua just sits there super embarrassed. After a few seconds though, Mito says, “Ok that’s enough. We don’t want him to die of embarrassment, do we?”

“Aww but Killua’s so cu-” 

“Don’t say it,” Killua warns.

“Oh. Ok sorry Killua,” Gon apologizes.

Meanwhile, Killua just sits there trying to calm down. Killua reluctantly holds out his hand again and Gon takes it into his hand. He expected Gon to want to tell his aunt about them being together but he wasn’t expecting him to abruptly kiss him in front of her like that. But the again, he’s not really surprised. Gon just doesn’t think sometimes. But Killua doesn’t mind all that much.

“Its ok Gon. I knew you were gonna tell her sooner or later. I just wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“Sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t think its any of my business, but do your parents know Killua?” Mito asks.

“No. I don’t give a shit if they know anyways,” Killua says bluntly.

“Killua! Language!” Mito scolds. 

“Oh. Sorry. Anyways I don’t really get along with my family so I don’t care if they know or not. Except for Alluka of course,” he tells her. Alluka nods in agreement. Of course Alluka doesn’t like them either. How can you like a family who kept you locked away for most of your life?

“You don’t get along with them?” Mito asks. “What do you mean?”

“Um…its hard to explain,” Killua starts. How would he start? How would Gon’s aunt and great grandmother react to him being from a family of assassins? Or that he used to be one himself? Gon looks over at Killua and upon noticing how uncomfortable the boy is, he decides to speak up.

“Um, Aunt Mito? Killua doesn’t really like talking about his family.”

“Oh, my mistake. Sorry Killua.”

“No you don’t have to apologize,” Killua tells her. His only guess is that she’s so curious because he is Gon’s boyfriend now. Boyfriend…he still can’t believe it. He still can’t believe that Gon would actually want him like that.

“So, Gon you didn’t answer me. How long are you three going to stay here?” Mito asks.

“Oh um...how long Killua?” Gon asks him.

“Huh? Oh yea. Maybe we can stay here for a week or so? I know Alluka likes it here so I thinking that we can show her around town.”

“Oh can we?” Alluka asks. 

“Yea sure. There are lots of fun things to do here! You’ll see Alluka!”

“Yay!” she cheers. Mito looks over at her and smiles. “And if you want, we can make cookies together.”

“Cookies? I never made cookies before.”

“I’ll show you and when you three are out on the road, you can make cookies for Gon and Killua all the time.”

“Chocolate chip?” Killua asks hopefully.

“Yea can we make chocolate chip cookies Miss Mito?” Alluka asks. “Big Brother loves chocolate.”

“Any kind you want,” Mito confirms.

“Yay!”

“We’ll just need to go into town to get some things. Killua, do you mind if I take Alluka to town? I’m sure you and Gon want some time alone to catch up.”

Killua nods. “Yea I’m sure it’d be fine.” And in his head, he adds, ‘Especially since Illumi can’t even go after Alluka now without dropping dead, she’ll be safe.’

“Oh!” Gon exclaims. “We can go to that secret place I told you about!”

“Right. Sounds fun. Let’s go.”

“Yea! It’ll be fun!”

…..

“How much further is it?” Killua asks. Gon’s been leading him through the woods while holding his hand for the last 10 minutes.

“Not much further now!” Gon exclaims.

“You said that five minutes ago!” Killua reminds him. Gon doesn’t hear him and just keep leading him to their destination.

Soon enough, they reach a clearing where there is a huge lake with a great view of the mountains in the distance. 

“Wow….what a huge lake!” Killua exclaims.  
“Yup! I found this place a few months ago and I immediately thought of you. I knew I’d wanna take you here.”

“Nice view too,” he says as he looks around. Then he turns back to Gon who is taking off his clothes. Killua immediately blushes and turns away.

“W-What are you doing?” he asks shyly.

“What? Hurry up and take your clothes off so we can go swimming,” Gon tells him before he takes his shirt off. Killua just stares dumbly at him. Is it him or did Gon get a little buffer since they were last together? Looking at Gon’s naked chest is starting to get him excited. He shakes his head and decides to just get ready before he starts drooling. He faces away from Gon and takes his own shirt off. As he gets ready to take off his shorts, he can feel a pair of eyes staring at him. Gon is watching him take his clothes off, he just knows it. But instead of yelling at him, Killua just takes his shorts off and slowly takes off his boxers.

He slowly turns back to Gon who quickly looks away before he resumes taking his clothes off.

“You know, if you spent less time staring at my ass and more time getting ready, you’d already be in the lake.”

“Sorry Killua,” Gon quickly apologies.

With a catlike grin, he looks out to the lake and replies, “Oh I’m not upset. Just saying. Well stare all you want as I dive in.” He waits a moment to let Gon get a good look at him before he dives in. He watches as Gon takes off the rest of his clothes swims up closer when Gon bends over to move his clothes to put them in a pile. Killua can’t help but stare at Gon’s ass while he’s bent over. He barely notices that the boy is staying bent over for a little longer than he would need to be. That little-! Is Gon doing this on purpose? When Gon stands back up, Killua turns away until he hears a little splash behind him.

Gon swims up to him and smiles. “Did you like it? My butt I mean?”

“What kind of question is that?” Killua asks. “Isn’t it obvious? I was looking after all.”

“I know but I wanna hear you say it.”

With a little blush on his face, Killua says, “You have a nice ass.” He reaches down and gives Gon’s ass a little slap as well which earns him a shy giggle from Gon.

“Thanks. You have a nice butt too.”

“Well you did get a good look at it with this dumbest look on your face. I’m actually surprised you didn’t start drooling.”

“How do you know what kind of face I was making? You were facing away.”

“Easy because you’re making a dumb face now. Oh wait that’s your usual look,” Killua taunts.

“Killua!” 

“Heh I’m kidding. Come here Gon.” Killua grabs the back of Gon’s head and brings him in closer. “You might make dumb faces sometimes but I wouldn’t change that for anything. Now you can be my dummy,” he says before he leans in and gives Gon a kiss on the lips. He pulls back after a few seconds and Gon has a tiny blush on his face. Killua smiles at this. Who would’ve thought that Gon would look so cute with a little blush on his cheeks.

“I love you Gon,” Killua declares. “Sorry it took so long for me to realize it. And I hate that it took my brother kidnapping you for me to realize it.”

“Its ok Killua. I love you too. I actually kinda wanted to wait until I took you here before I told you but with all the stuff that happened...”

“By the way...” Killua starts before he reaches in and gives Gon another kiss and when he pulls back, he continues. “I’m glad that experience didn’t change you. I was kinda afraid that it would.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well er...you know….” he trails off. He gulps. He’s kinda afraid to ask but he needs to know. What exactly did Illumi do to him.

“What happened...you know, while Illumi had you?”

Gon backs up and thinks a little. “Well um…he hurt me a lot.”

“Did he use the whip?”

“Yea...he also burned me and shocked me. But its ok because I was thinking about you so it kinda took my mind off it.”

“Oh...I’m sorry. I should’ve been there.”

Gon shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. If nothing else, it helped show me what you went though when you were younger. How much you suffered...”

Killua sighs. “Yea well….I never wanted you to experience anything like that.”

“And now I see why. It really hurt. But its ok now, right? Its over and its not gonna happen again.”

Killua looks down. “Yea.” 

Gon swims over to him and pulls him into a hug. Killua smiles and wraps his arms around Gon as well. It is now that Killua realizes just how intimate this is. They are hugging naked after all. When Killua does realize, it causes a certain...reaction in him. He tries to pull away in shame but Gon isn’t having that. Gon smiles, turns his head, and gives Killua a kiss on the cheek. 

Wow...this certainly doesn’t help the situation. Gon pulls back from the hug and smiles again. Killua has the biggest blush on his cheeks because he realized that Gon noticed. He brings his hands in front of his crotch to hide his predicament before Gon grabs his hands and moves them away.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about that,” he says before leaning back in and pulling the white haired boy into an intimate kiss. Killua tries to fight it out of sheer embarrassment at first but then he decides to just forget about his embarrassment for a moment. They are alone after all. Besides, kissing Gon...it just feels right.

After a few minutes, the boys pull back and smile at each other. 

“So what do you think about this lake?” Gon asks.

“Its perfect. But then again anywhere would be perfect when I’m with you.”

“Aww I love you Killua!”

“Same here. I love you too Gon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it. I might continue if people like it. I would love comments but even if you just leave a kudos if you like it, thank you.


End file.
